Diaz twins(book 1)
by shadow heart the eclipse cat
Summary: Hi my name is Luna Rose Diaz twin sister to Marco Diaz where both known as the safe twin's sometimes anyways ever since Star Butterfly joined the family everything has been different...in a good way,but lately ever since she went into her wand or something like that I feel like i'm being watched in her room but that's probably nothing,right.(Toffee x oc)maybe(Star x Marco)
1. forgiveness and friendship

(Luna's PROV)

I had just returned home and walked inside the house noticing no one was home the car was gone but Marco's bike was still here so I decided to look to see if Star and Marco where here or not.

I looked all down stairs and found no trace of either of them so I walked up stairs and first decided to knock on Marco's door and i got no answer so I when to Star's room which was right next to mine and opened her door seeing no one inside but already getting the feeling of being watched I then remembered.

"Glossaryck are you up there" I asked walking inside the room looking up he came down grumbling a few second latter to which I gave my concern to.

"sorry Glossaryck did I disrupted you from something" he just shook his head.

"no,no now what do you want"he sounded frustrated as he floated around me.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Star or Marco are"he nodded.

"they went out now are you done with the questions"I shook my head at his question to which he sighed at.

"G-Glossaryck every time I come into Star's room either with some one or without I always get the feeling of being watched do you have any clue as to why"I asked tilting my head he looked scared for a second before returning to his face before he just shrugged.

"i'll look into it now are you done"I nodded and went out of Star's room but turned back to apologize "oh-"he slammed the door in my face"sorry for...disturbing you"my voice became quieter as I spoke those words I sighed and walked to my room right next to Star's.

My room was very close to Marco's but my bed,poster's,desk,as well as a few other thing where different.I grabbed my sketch book and pencil off of my purple desk that had my laptop on it next to that desk was another desk that had a snake tank which had my pet ball python named Loki "I need to feed him first,its been a week"I thought.

I put my sketchbook and pencil on my purple covers on my bed and walked back out of my room I passed Star's room I heard noises from inside but shrugged it off and walked down the stairs to the freezer and thawed one mouse for Loki.

After the mouse was completely thawed I placed it inside the plastic container that I always used to feed Loki as well as the tong's that the pet store had recommended to me for feeding Loki.

I passed star's room again hearing the noises "i'll check after Loki's done eating"I thought entering my room closing the door behind it didn't take that long for Loki to finish so I walked out of my room and knocked on Star's door Glossaryck opened.

"what is it this time"he seemed different then earlier and seemed distracted

"I heard noises in Star's room Glossaryck I just wanted to check if ever thing was ok"I said with concern in my voice.

"uh"he looked away and then gave a fake laugh "something's wrong"I thought "every thing is perfectly f-"he was cut off my what sounded like a locked door trying to be opened I peered in seeing that it was Star's secrets door that was doing it and walked in.

"what are you doing"Glossaryck sounded scared a bit as I walked to the door.

"what dose star put in this thing"I asked looking confused at Glossaryck who was now floating next to me.

"she did put a finger in there awhile ago"I looked horrified at him.

"why"I even sounded horrified he shrugged.

"she went into her wand to find the thing that didn't belong".

"why,why would there be a person's finger inside her wand"

"it wasn't a persons finger it was a monster's finger"

"oh well that make's it ok then"I said sarcastically

"really"I gave him a 'are you kidding me look"

"for someone who can be sarcastic himself at time's you really should know when other's are doing the same"after saying that I reached for the handle of the door but was stopped by Glossaryck.

"what are you doing"he asked as my hand when around the nob.

"looking inside to see what has been causing all this raucous"I was about to open the door but heard star's voice to the right of me.

"Luna what are you doing"I let go of the handle looking over to her.

"something was pounding on the door...and Glossaryck just told me you put a finger in there star...what the heck"she closed her door and walked to me.

"Luna that was toffee's finger,you know the guy you slapped in the face after I thought I destroyed my wand and he let marco out of that weird glass-" "crystal"I corrected"-crystal thing ah good time's,that was the first time I ever saw you hit someone and meant it"she finished with a great big smile.

"he hurt you and Marco like I told him 'no one and I mean no one hurts my family and friends'..."it then dawned on me and my eye's widened "star" "uh,yeah""didn't toffee regenerate his arm when you blew it off with one of your spells"I asked but she didn't get it "yeah and"she looked confused".

"star,he can regenerate missing limbs...his finger is missing many limbs,but limbs no less"she looked confused for a little while longer before her face slowly turned into a one of horror she instantly opened the door and brought out her wand.

I entered with her in a karate stance though I don't like fighting unless needed I was the only one that could protect her right now since Marco wasn't in the room.

There he was siting on a stool with one leg over the other and with a book in his hand or rather Star's diary I couldn't help but laugh a bit as he looked at Star giving a board look.

"please tell me you got to the part where she tell about her thoughts on Marco"I started to laugh no longer in my fighting stance "LUNA" Star yelled at me "sorry,sorry it's just you really should put a lock on your diary I mean I only just started writing in mine and I have a lock"I was covering my mouth trying to hold in laughter.

Toffee then threw another book toward's me to which I recognized as my own diary but with a unlocked lock now "HEY' I looked over at him dumbfounded to which star started laughing at.

"so,I was luck I only got slapped by you"he said leaning over resting his chin on his intertwined fingers I gave him an angry look.

"you could have killed my brother and you made Star shine here cry you hurt two people I care for so yes you sir" I walked over so I was only a few inches away and leaned over showing my anger and said only above a whisper "are .Indeed"I then turned on my heels and walked out of Star's secrets closet.

"Luna where are you going"she yelled sticking her head out of the closet door.

"to get a chainsaw"I yelled back with sarcasm in my voice but she must have not heard it because of the horrified look she gave and her exclaiming "WHAT" I shook my head and called behind me "joking" I said walking out of the room to cool down.

* * *

It had been a few hour's since then the sun was now just starting to set,I turned to a new page of my sketch book and drew a picture of Yin and Yang I made the white dot on the black side of it the moon with star's scattered around the black to represent the night sky and the black dot on the white side of it the sun around the sun where many clouds.

after finishing that I sighed and got up deciding it would be nice to apologize to toffee from earlier as well as to show star my new drawing something she asked me to dew every time I make something I knock on star's door to which she opened she gave me a big open smile and pulled me into her room.

"Luna you should really talk to toffee he's awesome and actually nice come on"she said pulling me over to where toffee was he was sitting in a chair she sat down cross legged and looked up at toffee with her hands into fists against her cheeks leaning over I slowly sat down cross legged too.

"um,ok"I said as toffee started telling a story that I didn't listen too very much I was too deep into thinking and didn't hear her say my name as i was looking at the floor she finally got my attention when she snapped her fingers in my face to which I leaned back instantly and then looked over at her.

"what,what...I spaced out didn't I"I asked her showing I was annoyed at what I did "yeah I asked you about your sketch book" I looked down at it in my lap and then picked it up exclaiming "oh,yeah I forgot that's one reason why I came in here" I then handed it to her "I made a new one of Yin and Yang she looked confused at that.

"Yin and what"I looked surprised but then smiled "Yin and Yang,well it's hard to explain but basically there opposites two sides of a whole" she opened up the sketch book flipping quickly through and stopped at the picture "you might have seen it at the Dojo me and Marco go to for karate at the mall it represents many thing's to some its good and bad,opposites,or even balance,that't all I can really explain i'm doing research on it so ill tell you another time"

"whoa,wait what was the other reason you came to my room for"she looked at me a bit confused I just shrugged "I wanted to apologize to toffee"I said before looking to him.

"i'm sorry,I shouldn't have been so mean and rude to you earlier I should know better than that.I'm not angry at what you did I got over that practically the day after it happened" "she doesn't hold grudges"Star told him with a smile toffee looked a bit sad and confused and well...broken in a way.

"why are you two being nice to me,after what I did"I shook my head at him.

"it doesn't matter to us anymore,that was the past toffee,and because your a person a living being I don't care if your still evil because that doesn't matter,what matter's is the choices you make now,your choices are not up to either me or Star or anyone else but you and you alone be who you want to be toffee,and don't let the past corrupt the now,because everyday there is something new and different and exiting just waiting for you"I smiled at him he soon did the same.

"thank you"was all he could say to which I nodded to him.

"i'm sorry too"toffee and I looked over a Star who looked like she was about to cry to which I scooted next to her and wrapped a arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"i-i'm sorry for what my mom did to you toffee I-I saw her t-tapestry i-it was horrible"she was choking on tear's "shh,just let it all out Star shine"I soothed her as she put her head against my chest crying and soon holding me tightly.

"your mother did what she had to do"was all he said I could tell he didn't want to tell or talk anymore about it as I looked to him and gave him a nod before resting my head back on Star's.

After all of that and after Star calmed down I left to go get a blow up matters for toffee as well as pillows and a blanket he thanked me for it he still seemed confused as to why we where being nice to him.

"hey Luna do you think we should tell Marco about him" I looked to her and gave her the look which meant we had to say the same thing at the same time to make it funny "nahh" we both said together and started laughing together toffee even laughed a bit at it.

"Marco isn't as forgiving Star,trust me i'm his twin"

"trust the twin"Star said which made me laugh "well it's getting late i'll be out of your guy's hair now"I said about to leave but star stopped me.

"wait,Luna its Friday which means no school tomorrow why don't we have a sleep over for the three of us and tell Marco where having are girl's night and not to bother us"she said which made me look a bit concerned.

"Star it's toffee's first night here why don't we let him just get settled in"right after I said that she instantly gave me the puppy eye's "Star no,not the puppy eyes"she continued which made me sigh "fine" I told her which made her shoot up with joy "but only if he agree's on his own star"which made her sink down a bit.

"I don't mind"toffee answered which made star grab my hand and start jumping around me soon doing the same it was always fun doing this with star but I always spiced it up.I let her hands go and started spinning around on my own the both of us laughing but we soon stopped after falling over each other.

I helped her up as she exclaimed "lets get this party started".

After the little party we had I made a pillow fort that could fit us all and we all decided to sleep in it,but while they where sleeping I was writing in my diary about the day.

dear diary

* * *

today was...different apparently toffee regenerated from his missing finger that was in Star's wand which she got and put into her secrets closet I made sure he

* * *

knows not to hurt my family or friend's like last time,i'm not mad at him for doing that I even told him I forgave him after apologizing myself for getting mad at

* * *

him he seemed confused at me and Star's way of showing kindness to him,but he also seemed sad I don't know if its from Star mentioning her mom's tapestry

* * *

or if it was something else I didn't want to ask and I didn't know what to say to him beside's "i'm here for you" just like I did with star when she first arrived on

* * *

earth,and to tell the truth toffee actually reminded me of star a lot today because she didn't have a choice to stay here just like toffee didn't...well he did at

* * *

first but that ended when star noticed him trying to leave her room and ended up stopping him she jumped on his back which I have to admit was

* * *

hilarious due to him being twice her height she seriously just jumped on his back and dragged him back to her room I couldn't stop laughing at it,but anyways

* * *

it was interesting getting to know him a bit and he seemed happy but Marco has always told me I can tell when someone is faking or not and well sometimes I

* * *

believe him with that I could tell toffee was sad when he was being dragged back into Star's room I don't know if he was humiliated or just sad but I didn't ask

* * *

so no clue anyways we decided not to tell Marco or my parents about toffee living here for about a week or so,so i'll probably write to you then too because star

* * *

told me to write in the diary when I want to remember thing's and there's no doubt that I wouldn't want to remember that day and everyone's reaction's

* * *

especially Marco's reaction to him being here anyways I need sleep I know it's the weekend but I need to sleep because those two,mostly star,tired me out

* * *

today so till next time.

* * *

Luna Rose Diaz

I closed my diary with a smile and looked over at toffee who was sitting up and looking out the entrance of the pillow fort he seemed to be staring out of the window which made me smile.

"what'cha looking at"I asked above a whisper to which he turned to me quickly tensed up but soon relaxed "looking at the star's,and sky...and moon"he replyed looking back he sounded sad when he said his last word I got up and sat next to him looking out of the pillow fort and window with him.

"my name means moon in Spanish,my parent's said that they always felt that they both represented one of them my father said he always saw himself as the sun due to the last name Diaz Dia means day in Spanish and my mother always said she saw herself like the moon and night" I smiled and then looked at him.

"so they decided to name me Luna because of me looking exactly like my mom,and because they said that the moonlight hit me in the hospital and made me stop crying"I said giving a little laugh looking back out at the night sky before getting up.

"how about we get a better look"I said before walking to the balcony and looking up to see the moon large and round surrounded by many little lights that where called stars toffee soon joined me the both of us watching the night sky.

"look"I pointed out "a shooting star"he looked to where I was pointing and we both watched the colors it made "did you know that there not stars"I asked getting his attention "there actually meteoroids falling into the earth's atmosphere and burning up" he smiled.

"little astronomer aren't you"he asked teasingly to which I giggled at "I know a lot about the night due to me loving it so much its just so beautiful and dazzling and iv'e been told i'm just a very curious I like something or find it interesting i'll look at all sorts of ways to learn about it mostly book's though"I smiled.

"so a little book worm then" I shook my head "iv'e been called that before but no I don't always have my nose on a book I do lot's of thing's once I learn one thing i'm off learning another"I explained looking up at the moon.

"for instance did you know that python reticulatus can grow over 8.7 m or 28 ft in length and are considered the longest snakes in the world or that a group of cats is called a clowder"I said looking to him when I was finished.

"so,animal keeper"I smiled and nodded "i'm many thing's toffee but I mostly pride myself and my animal facts,I know the python one because I happen to have a ball python but he can only grow to three to five feet but there have been reports of them getting to six feet long but I doubt he will he's only about three feet at the moment though"

"you are one interesting girl Luna,rather confusing to be honest"I just smiled at him "you'll get use to it" I then turned on my heels and walked back to the pillow fort "i'm going to bed,you should too with the day you had" he nodded and laid down too the both of us soon falling asleep along with star who had been awake the whole time listening us.


	2. why that movie

Dear Diary,

* * *

hello again its been about two weeks since I wrote anything and that was when we found toffee,Star and I have been really good at hiding him,but we knew we

* * *

couldn't hide him forever so we told my parents and brother about him being here and that he meant no ill will my parents accepted him because of my

* * *

"good judgement" which is what they said when Marco yelled "why"at them he didn't take it all to well,but star and I think he will come around Toffee is fitting

* * *

in pretty well actually,and my parents even forgave him for what he did,but...I think they only did that because I did...I-I want them to forgive him on there

* * *

own and not because I did.I hope they forgave him on there own iv'e noticed that Toffee has been keeping his distance from Marco though,and that there both

* * *

avoiding each other.I don't know what happened when Marco was kidnapped by him or if Toffee said something to Marco or if Marco said something to Toffee

* * *

that made the two act like this around each other or if its just because...I want to know what happened so maybe I could help them trust each other,but I think

* * *

I'll wait a bit longer to do that I need to give them both time,and who knows maybe even without my help the two will become friends and Marco will forgive

* * *

Toffee.I guess Star and I will just have to wait and see,oh forgot to mention me and my family decided to have Toffee go to school with us as Star's "caretaker

* * *

from Mewni"the principle didn't seem to care which I had no surprise to due to him not really caring about much of anything,but anyways Toffee now has

* * *

something to do rather than be cooped up inside a house doing nothing but waiting for every one to come back home he seems happy about it all,but I know he

* * *

is still a bit skittish of earth and new to it's people and customs,but Star is helping him with that since she herself in not from earth not to mention they both

* * *

come from the same dimension so Star should be perfect for helping him get use to "the earth way" as Star put it which actually made Toffee,me and even

* * *

Marco laugh anyway I think that's enough for today's writing I'll write next time something big happened's bye

* * *

Luna Rose Diaz.

I closed my diary and placed the pencil down on my bed I looked at the cover of my diary it had an owl,wolf,mouse,and a snake on it there were also trees and even the moon on it in the middle was my name written in black sharpie I smiled remembering when Star gave me it.

My parents and Marco have known about Toffee for about a month now I had only remembered today that I had forgotten to write the events when Star and I told every one about Toffee it was so hectic that day I couldn't think straight which doesn't happen often for me.

I then turned to my door which had just been open by star who popped her head in with her usual large smile which made everyone around her smile too.

"Hi Lulu do you know what today is" she said in a sing song voice jumping around in my room which made me just smile and laugh I opened the drawer of my night stand that was next to my bed and place my diary and pencil inside as I told her.

"it's friendship Thursday"I got up from my bed smiling still.

"and" she said which made me laugh slightly.

"and it's my turn to pick a movie to watch" she nodded her head frantically and I sighed with a smile and a roll of my green eyes.

"ok"was all I said and she started to jump around with excitement being her normal self,but with more sugar than normal from what I guess she ran out of my room telling me that she will get everything ready while I find a good movie to pick.

I soon walked out of my room too to find a good movie that everyone would like I searched through the shelf of movies that was next to the TV in the living room Star had got both Marco and Toffee Marco was helping star set everything up while Toffee stood in the middle of the room most of the time looking over at me.

I was in deep thought about what movie to pick since everyone of us had a different taste in movies I then looked over at Toffee and smiled after seeing him quickly turn away looking at something else.

"hey,Toffee how about you help me find a good movie everyone would like" he looked over at me a bit confused but walked over to me looking at the shelf of movies.

"u-uh don't you know the best movie to pick since you Know everyone's tastes in movies"he asked a bit skeptical and I just shrugged.

"it never hurts to get others opinions on things besides I think you could pick a better movie then I could" he sighed and started taking a few movies off the shelf reading the backs of the DVD cases to see the story of the movie and get a idea on weather or not to watch it.

He took his time,but none of the movies seemed good to watch to him,but then he smiled at one and handed it to me.

"this one sounds interesting" I looked at the case and tilted my head a bit confused.

"beauty and the beast,why this one" I said looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"because,for one you told me to help pick a movie and for two that's the only one that looks good enough to watch,and i'm a bit curious about the movie to be honest" I opened my mouth to say something but shut it I then shrugged and told him "ok".

By the end of the movie Marco and star where both asleep both of them resting there heads on the other I got out of the fluffy friendship thingy Star had us all snuggled up in every time we had friendship Thursday I had taken out the movie and placed it back in its case and on it's place on the shelf while Toffee turned on the lights he seemed deep in thought the whole time,but I shrugged it off.

* * *

 **(warning the bottom part and some if not all of next chapter will have spoilers for the Bon Bon episode sorry that I forgot to put warning about inside the wand on my last chapter)**

The next day at lunch during school Toffee still seemed a bit spaced out.

"Stockholm syndrome"I told him he looked at me confused and even let out "huh".

"belle she had Stockholm syndrome,yeah most of the Disney movies have dark written all over them but can take awhile to figure out most of the movies are modified to fit children standards but there are a few old Disney films that where still very dark but at least less darker than the story's the originated from"

"why are you telling me this"he asked confused.

"you seem confused about the movie I just thought that might of been one of the things you where confused about"I told him sitting down next to him at the table Star and Marco had gone off somewhere else awhile back.

"oh,yes,no its fine i'm not that confused about the movie just a lot on my mind"he said with a shrug looking around the cafeteria at the other high school kids all around and spread out.

"do you want to talk about any of it" he looked at me and just stared a little while but after at least a minute he shook his head slightly which made me nod and look around as well.

"Luna what exactly is Stockholm syndrome"I looked back at him.

"oh its when a person who has been kidnapped,usually anyways,feels trust or affection towards there captor belle was forced to stay at the beasts castle and fell in love with him so she,in a way,had Stockholm syndrome"I stated looking around again seeing if Star or Marco where anywhere.

"and the movies are usually made by old dark story's but are altered to make them children friendly" I nodded and said "yep" popping the P to which he made a humming sound at.

"Luna,this might be an...odd question to ask but...would you have loved the beast...even with his different look...or would you have preferred him to be human"his question made me look at him with a bit of shock in my eyes.

"w-well um...that is an...odd...thing to ask-"you don't have to answer I-"no,no I will it's just...I know the answer instantly but...but I don't know if I want to say it due to SOMEONE LISTENING IN ON US"I yelled behind me seeing Britney Wong who just acted like she wasn't listening at all,but i'm not stupid.

Toffee sighed and stood up "lets go somewhere more private then,id like to know your answer it can give me more insight on your personality and mindset about things" I nodded and stood up with him walking out of the cafeteria and walking outside and sat on a bench.

"I don't care much for looks" was the first thing I said "it might sound cliche and all,but its the truth honestly I wouldn't care if he or even she was different the outside is like a book,but the inside is one huge story that takes time and energy to read and much longer to understand iv'e never actually been with anyone before,but that's because no one has caught my eye or made me feel any different than the rest of the people I know"

"what about Star,you and her seem to click well together"I smiled and gave a small laugh.

"she has feelings for my brother from what iv'e gathered anyways,but hey life is like a river that can turn into many streams one of those streams is of her and Marco being together another can be me and her another could be her and Oscar I could go on and on Toffee,but truly its hard to tell who exactly we will end up with.I don't care who Star chooses,as long as she's happy and that person makes her feel more special than anyone else in her life then that's all I care about"

"do you have any suitors like she does"I thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged.

"a few of the boys have liked me before,but like most people that know me..." I looked away with an angry tone I said "there afraid to tell me,and are afraid of my reaction"

"others are afraid of you,why,you seem so nice and kind the only time iv'e seen you angry is when I hurt Marco and Star not to mention a month ago"

"that's the point toffee most of them have hurt Marco before when they call him 'safe kid' sure they call me 'safe twin' but I could care less but him,he already has so many self doubts about himself he doesn't need anymore" I then looked back at him with a sad look.

"and I don't want one of those people to be me,if I started dating someone that has been mean to him or me before he'll start worrying to much and ask himself weather or not he's a good twin brother or if he's doing the wrong thing about letting me be with that person,but I know that he won't say anything because he would be afraid to say it afraid to hurt me or break my heart I-I don't want to make him worry like I worry about him"I looked down at the ground.

"is he the reason why you have never dated anyone"I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"no,no he's not the reason,well not fully anyways i-i'm just too young to date I mean yeah i'm almost 15 and all but personally I think 16 or even 17 is a good time to date someone but who knows I might change my mind at one p-"

"hi"came a voice from behind the bench which made me jump and fall on the floor quickly flipping myself to see who it was I was panting and holding my chest.

"STAR"I yelled "you could have scared me to death"I said more calmly and shook my head soon seeing Toffee's hand in front of my face which I grabbed and he pulled me up from the ground "thanks"I told him as I brushed the dirt off of me.

"now what is it that made you almost scare me half to death"I said looking up at Star.

 **(spoilers are below)**

"sorry bright eyes,it's just that the dance is today and Marco said he would be my dance partner"she then paused and looked a bit sad "but Janna banana says that there's also going to be a clown seance that night too,b-but then Jackie asked Marco to the dance now a-and he's going with her instead I was just wondering if maybe you could come with me and Janna to the seance"my eyes widened and I quickly shook my head.

"sorry star b-but I have a horrible fear of ghosts not to mention that does not sound safe and I advise you to stay away from that place many of the dead are there and when doing a seance if done incorrectly can cause horrible things to happen Star its like a Ouija board you don't mess with it and there is high percentage of dying"

"please Luna,at least let me go"she gave me the puppy eyes which made me soften up a bit and sigh I gave her a concerned look but nodded my head reluctantly.

"fine,but I swear if either of you two get hurt or die Ill be sure to kill you myself in the afterlife"she laughed at that and hugged me me doing the same back.

"thanks Lulu and don't worry i'm sure Janna knows whats she's doing" I nodded with a frown.

"knowing her for as long as I have she definitely knows what shes doing"we both laughed at that and with that she said her goodbyes as the next class started.


	3. luna's character design or look

A/N hey everybody just wanted to let you know that the new story picture is how Luna looks in case you cant fully see it(sorry for the lighting) she has brown hair,green eyes(like her mom's),a crescent moon necklace,red tee shirt(representing her brothers red hoodie),black skinny jeans,and purple boots with white on the bottom and another crescent moon.(she wears contacts now most of the time anyways she still had black glasses though)

I tried my best with the svtfoe character design and just to let you know this is not the only picture I made of her so be ready for the next chapter which will possibly be soon I have a deviant art which I will post it including this picture to and if you want to see just check it out.

Deviant art name: shadowheartmoew


	4. Luna's anger gets the best of her

**(spoilers)**

School had ended for the day,but Marco,Star,Toffee,Me and a few others stayed to help set up the decorations for the school dance today which was also Bon Bon the birthday clowns 100th death day.

Me and Toffee where setting up tables and placing flowers ever where I had looked over to see Star and Marco talking while he was hanging up a banner above the stage I had ended up running over to the two of them when Marco fell of the latter and onto Star,Toffee followed as well.

"Marco,Star are you two alright"I had wide eyes as I stopped in front of the two Marco picked up Stars leg and yelled that he couldn't feel his leg to which both me and toffee gave a 'are you stupid' look at.

"what happened"Star asked him after he apologized to her.

"I just saw a huge rat"

"well yeah this place is a dump" I laughed lightly and mumbled "iv'e seen worse".

"star,come here"we all turned around to see Janna in the door way of the gym holding a box Star jumped off the stage yelling Janna's nickname jumping up and down I turned back to Marco and held out my hand he grabbed it and I pulled him up from the ground.

"you alright" I asked as he brushed himself off.

"yeah"he nodded sounding a bit sad but then quickly straitened up when Jackie came over to him I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"so Marco you still up to go to the dance with me"she asked him.

"y-yeah,yeah definitely"he stammered but tried to keep his cool Jackie then looked over at me.

"what about you Luna,is he your date"she gestured to Toffee who was right next to me my eyes widened and I was about to shake my head no but Toffee had other plans.

"yes,yes I am"my eyes widened even more as a brighter blush came across my cheeks from him saying that and I noticed Marco look over at Toffee with an angry look.

"cool,see you later" was the last thing she said right before skating off on her skate board while I still was blushing like mad I looked over to see Toffee with a smug smile looking at me.

"why would you do that"I was trying to sound angry but it sounded more like a screech from a bird which made Toffee laugh a bit.

"well there's nothing really else for us to do with Star going to do that seance and Marco going with his date to this dance, and well I thought why not we go as well" I still showed my anger "come now it will be fun"I held my anger for another few second before sighing and nodding.

"fine" was all I said which made Toffee's smile brighten.

"wait what seance"Marco asked giving a confused look but he got his answer when star came back over and told him about it.

"I totally forgot that I promised Janna to do a clown seance tonight so you should totally go with Jackie"Star smiled.

"really"Marco seemed very happy and exited at hearing star say this I knew he had been feeling bad that he told Star that he would go with her,but then change it and say that he was going with Jackie.

"Marco clown seance"Marco jumped in the air and started walking away saying yes every few second he was so exited he grabbed miss Skullnick's arm and spun around making her fall on the floor as he left I then looked over at toffee and gave a small smile.

"I guess we should go back home so we can get ready"he smiled and nodded.

 **(time skip)**

I went into my room to find one of my dresses I only has maybe three due to me not being a big fan of dresses or even skirts I opened my closet door and found my favorite dress I grabbed.

I changed into the dress and then went to the bathroom to put on some perfume when I opened the door both Star and Janna where in there.

"the door bell must be hear" I told them they both just looked at me dumbfounded "what" I asked and star just ran up to me giving me a hug.

"oh,Lulu you look like the night"I looked down at my dress and smiled it had three different colors and when the color changed there where ruffles.

The top which was down was dark blue the middle was purple and then a sky blue color at the bottom of the ruffly dress which showed my shoulders but had straps that where on my arms on my right wrist there was a red bracelet,I wore purple flat shoes with crescent moons at the heals but had long socks on that where dark blue that also had crescent moons at the top of them.(visual on deviant-art shadow heart moew or on wattpad)

"thanks Star shine,anyways you two go down there I just have to do some finishing touches on and I'll be down there"the two left and I walked over to the mirror putting my hair up into a pony tail with a red hair tie as well as putting red lip stick and eye shadow and I was done.

Both me and Marco had just exited the rooms we where in he looked over at me,me looking over at him he then ran back into his room telling me "wait a second" he came back out a few second later and walked over to me holding a black choker necklace with a crescent moon in the middle and put it on me.

"there" he said and pulled away he looked so surprised as he looked at me I saw a small tear in his eye even which I quickly wiped away.

"j-just let me know if h-he does anything stupid ok,o-or if he hurts you"he said quietly I laughed and nodded with a smile which made him smile a bit too and we walked to the stairs together his arm linked in mine.

"hi Jackie"Marco said to get everyone's attention everyone looked up at me and Marco as we both walked down the stairs both of are date looked astonished toffee looked a bit more dumbfounded though.

Marco when to Jackie while I when to Toffee both of the boys had the same comment "you look amazing" but the way Toffee said it,it definitely had a much bigger meaning then the way Marco said it

I blushed smiled as both me and Jackie said the same thing "you too" but just like the boys we said it much differently and looks like me and toffee meant what we said more then the other two I looked over at Marco and Jackie.

"A plus"Marco said putting two thumbs up which made Jackie laugh and me face palm and shake my head with a smile "sorry"Marco said realizing what he said then Janna came over and told Jackie to 'smell his butt' which made me wonder what had happened to make her say that but I shrugged it off.

"Star please take a photo of my handsome son and beautiful daughter with there date's"are dad asked,Star seemed unsure but said 'sure' to it pulling out her small mirror that allows her to talk others like a phone.

The four of us stood together me and Jackie by each other and the two boys next to us Marco looking awkward and a nervous smile while us three smiled together looking natural and we all went out the door after.

Marco still looked awkward about as the four of us walked to the school,when we finally got there Marco started asking Jackie questions but kept interrupting her which made both me and Toffee shake are heads lightly.

"wait hold on you just whipped something on your face" she then pulled his had to see what he had written on it which I had noticed when he put the necklace on me but decided not to question it.

"dude,yo don't need this" she said whipping away the blue ink on his cheek and told us "now come on" and we all walked in together we all looked around and i'm going to put this lightly "it looked like a cat had just thrown up a hairball".

"greeting kid's,a corsage for the lady's" principle Skeeves asked holding out two of them.

"thanks but we don't need one"Marco said shaking his head and hand which made the principle frown.

"but it's mandatory"he said then looking at another couple behind him which the boy had apparently made the corsage crooked which made the girl slap him the sound made me flinch something Toffee noticed and gave me a concerned look I just gave a small smile but then frowned and gave a small angry look when hearing Jackie speak next.

"I think I made a mistake"

"huh what-what do you mean"Marco asked looking confused and concerned.

"I never should have asked you to the dance"I gasped at this and was about to stand in front of her to say something but Marco stopped me.

"yeah,no yeah yeah I mean your right,your totally right,why would you go with me to a dance"he stammered at first but sounded sad in the last few words.

"I should of just asked you on a date"both me and Marco looked surprised and then "do you want to go on a date with me" I smiled as Jackie asked Marco that question he looked shocked but slowly said "yes,please" which made me laugh slightly as she walked out of the gym to the out side.

"come on lets get out of here"Marco stammered a bit but the three of us soon followed.

"um,Luna can I talk to you"Toffee asked when the four of us arrived at a park the other two doing there own thing.

"uh sure what is it"but then heard Jackie say something that got me angry at her once again.

"Marco you already messed up,don't you remember you puked on my lap in 3rd grade,you broke my skate board,then there was that weird box thing we got trapped in"with every thing she said I just got more angry.

"you sent me anonymous text messages with cat's,oh and then there was that little neck guy that came out of your neck or wh-"

"JACKIE LYNN THOMAS YOU SHUT UP THIS INSTANT"I yelled at her to which every one gave me a surprised look.

"he puked on you because he was nervous on what you would think of him if he talked to you,he didn't mean to break your skate board,and do remember while you idiots where in that box he confessed that he had a crush on you" I then walked to her and stopped right in front of her.

"do you know how hard it is to confess that you like someone when you think or even know that you have no chance with them,oh but of course you wouldn't know that feeling because you have never not one been in any situation's like he has and because every one loves you and your just so cool well guess what" I got right in her face.

"my brother deserves so much bet-""LUNA ROSE DIAZ"I looked shocked when I looked over at Marco who had just yelled at me the look he held made a tear roll down my cheek instantly I then gave a very hurt look before running off to the lake that was in the park.

I sat at the edge of the water crying I was angry at what Jackie had said,but I was mostly angry at myself loosing control of my anger,and 2...for probably ruining any chance Marco had with Jackie,but I was also frightened...the look Marco gave me...it looked like a look of pure hatred...a loot I deserve.

"Luna"I heard Toffee's voice behind me he must have followed me.

"g-g-go a-a-away"I stammered as I sobbed,but he didn't listen because next thing I knew his arm's where wrapped around me which made me gasp and stop crying only for a few seconds though as I then turned my body to cry into Toffee's chest.

"I-I'm s-sorry"I said over and over until he hushed me and held me tighter.

"why did you say those things to her Luna"he asked quietly after I calmed down a bit.

"he's like her since kindergarten Toffee,but he's always been afraid to talk to her because of what others say about me and him,he's really insecure about himself from everything everyone has said...and it may not seem like it...b-but I am too...a-and i'm glad you haven't heard what they call me...or what they do to me"I whispered the last part.

"Luna...I have actually,your not the 'strange twin' to me"he felt me shutter when he called be by that horrible nickname "you also shuttered when you heard that boy get slapped...do others do that to you Luna"I just nodded slightly and felt him hug me tighter.

"I really need to stay by your side more than Stars...you need me more...much,much more"he whispered as I placed my head back against his chest soon feeling him run his claws through my pony tail.

I then felt a burning feeling in my chest which hurt badly this has only happened once before which was what seemed like a long time ago I looked up and saw that the moon was full...but was red...'the blood moon ball'.

"l-lets go back to the other two...I want to apologize to Jackie...and Marco"I whispered the last part Toffee just nodded and helped me up when we got there both of them where standing next to the bench Marco looked really worried though he then turned to me.

"we have to find star"he sounded worried which made me worried to.

"follow me I know the cemetery they went to"he nodded as we all started running Jackie and Marco decided to use her skateboard,lucky me and Toffee are fast runners.

when we got there star was sucking Ludo into a portal that was first pink but then changed into a green color before an explosion happened which made both Star and Ludo fly back the portal was still there Janna was hanging from a tree with more than 10 rats bellow her trying to bite her.

Jackie instantly skated to Janna Marco and I were about to follow but was blocked by the large over grown spider which made me screech and yell 'spider' and run away 'I love snakes but hate spiders...makes so much sense'.

I then saw Ludo being carried of by the spiders web holding onto the spell book both me and Marco tried chasing after him but then he said for us to 'look' we looked behind us to see that Star was being sucked into the portal we instantly let go of the book and dashed to help her.

Marco and I grabbed Stars hand to try and slow the sucking force down.

"Marco,Luna let go you're both going to get pulled in too"

"where not letting go"we both said in union but then we both felt someone grab are other hand I looked behind me to see toffee grabbing my hand and Jackie along with Janna who had Jackie's hand had Marco's the two pulling him and Toffee pulled me and with all then the portal closed and most all of us fell down.

I blushed when I realized that I had fallen on top of Toffee he soon blushed too we both smiled to each other when we got up though "you ok"both Marco and Toffee said at the same time,just like in the beginning of this crazy night me and star both said "yeah,yeah,thanks to you" my tone sounded happier but stars sounded a bit sad.

"Jackie are you ok"I shook my head a bit at that I was still angry at all the things she said to Marco he sounded more concerned for Jackie then for Star I walked over to Star and gave her a hug after seeing the very hurt expression I had earlier from him too.

Star then walked over to her wand and picked it up.

"I can't believe Ludo took my spell book it's got everything that's my whole family history all the spells everything it's lost"she said this with so many different emotions which made me look at her with more concern than ever she then hugged Marco after he said 'well get it back'.

"iv'e lost glossaryck"I knew what the meaning behind though words where she lost the only other person from Mewni she saw everyday...she lost everything...just like Ludo did.

"we'll get him back too,we promise"both me and Marco said as I joined the hug.

 **A/N** hey everyone i'm thinking of updating this story every Wednesday or every other Wednesday I don't know yet.


	5. Christmas special happy holidays(im late

A/N Happy holidays everyone Luna,Toffee,Star,and Marco as well as the rest of the svtfoe gang wish you all happy holidays.

and here's a little special for it.(this is what Luna's wearing BTW)(on wattpad)

I don't really like winter,but I love the holidays that it brings,my family and I celebrate one of the many holidays that the winter season brings ,we celebrate Christmas,or Xmas to some.

Today was Christmas eve,and we all where decorating the house for tomorrow Star and Toffee had been told about the holiday and its meaning as well as a few of the other holidays.

Star was still a bit depressed from what had happened to her wand which was about a week ago,and I as well as the rest of us where hoping that the decorations and tomorrow would cheer her up or at least make her smile.

Marco was helping Star put up stockings while Toffee and my dad did some of the heavy lifting from boxes that where full of decorations,my mom and I where baking cookies.

While the cookies where baking I started to help with decorations putting up some of the wreaths we had which where four in total each for a member of my family,my mom's and dad's where always together above the fire place while mine and Marco's where on opposite walls from each other in the living room.

After setting them up I went back to the kitchen and took out the cookies let them cool,iced them,decorated with sprinkles and other accessories,and set them on a plate.

when I went back into the living room I noticed that both mine and Marco's wreath had another one by there side I smiled and blushed slightly when realizing what that meant.

"looks like your friends aren't the only ones putting us together"I turned around to see Toffee wearing a blue sweater and all I could do was smile at him with a small blush and shake of my head putting one hand on my face to cover it.

"where not the only one's at least"he laughed at that as he looked at Star's and Marco's wreath's that where next to each other just like mine and Toffee's where.

"quiet you too"we heard Marco call out from the kitchen where he and Star where most likely getting cookies.

"where just teasing Marco"Toffee said with a smug grin 'he obviously wasn't' was all I could think with a smile.

"oh hey that reminds me we never got to talk that night"I said trying to remind him his eye's widened a bit as he looked away with a small tint of red on his cheeks which made me smile softly.

"I have no idea what your talking about"his words made me frown he sounded angry so I just shrugged.

"ok"and I turned on my heals to walk into the kitchen where both Star and Marco where both of them where dressed up too star had on the same out fit as me while Marco was wearing a red sweater with lots of different designs on it.

"what are you two doing"I smiled and leaned on the door frame watching the two as they ate cookies Star seemed to have gotten on a bit of a sugar rush which made me laugh.

"Luna can your help please"I heard my dad call from the other room.

"coming"I called back walking into the living room again a ladder was in the middle of the room dad and Toffee where right next to the it talking both smiling and laughing dad was holding mistletoe and a hammer with a nail as well.

"yeah" they both turned to me and dad held out the items in his hands.

"can you nail the mistletoe on the ceiling"I nodded with a smile grabbing the mistletoe and climbed up the latter both Toffee holding it for me so it wouldn't wiggle around to much.

"dad can you hand me the hammer and nail please"I stepped down reached to grab both of the things then climbed back up nailing the mistletoe into the ceiling when it was nailed in enough I nodded and started to step down.

My dress had gotten caught by the ladder which made me lose my balance and fall but I was thankfully caught my hat had fallen over my eyes in the process I lifted it up to see who caught me,and I instantly started to blush looking up at toffee who was holding me bridal style him too was blushing but was smiling.

"your alright"I nodded slowly we stared at each other a few more second before both noticing he was still holding me he gave a nervous laugh as he put me down.

"oh s-sorry luna I-I forgot I was s-still ho-"he was stuttering to much to notice me looking up at the ceiling and at the mistletoe which we where both now under from my dad putting away the latter.

Toffee was still talking and all I could think of was giving a kissing when under the mistletoe I then looked at his face his whole expression showed he was still nervous and embarrassed from catching me and holding me.

I smiled and when on my tippy toes since him being much taller than me I gently placed my hands on the side of his face he instantly stopped talking but his mouth was slightly still open his eyes where wide while mine showed the emotions I was feeling right now.

I smiled and slowly started to lean in my smile faded and my lips parted slightly as I was inches from his face his eyes closed when I got only about an inch from his lips.

Are lips where about to touch I could feel his warm breath hit my lips,but I quickly leaned over and peaked his cheek right after I let his face go and walked away from him with a grin 'that what you get when you don't tell me thing's I want to know'I thought as I walked back into the kitchen

everyone except Toffee who was still standing in the middle of the living room dumbfounded and wide eyed was in the kitchen laughing with each other I smiled but then frowned when Toffee came through the kitchen only to go out into the backyard which no one noticed but me.

I walked out side to the back yard to see if Toffee was ok or not he was in the middle of the yard just sitting in the grass it was a bit chilly out so I went back in to grab two jackets for me and Toffee still no one noticed.

I walked to him and before sitting down I placed the jacket onto his shoulders which made him jump a bit and look up to see who it was he blushed and buried his face into the jacket when he saw it was me.

I sat down and watched him with a small smile on my lips after about five minutes of this I decided to break the silence.

"so,your going to keep hiding from me...like you've been doing all day"I whispered the last part and looked in front of me with a sad frown in the corner of my eye I saw him remove the jacket from his head and look at me with concern.

"I haven't been hid-""yes you have...you just didn't notice...I did though"he closed his mouth when he heard me whisper those sentences.

"i'm sorry"was his quite response I shrugged.

"it's ok to hide sometimes"I said he gave me a surprised look with wide eyes but the soon went back to normal.

"we...we all have something to hide I guess"I nodded at that.

"sometimes its to protect yourself sometimes its to protect others...and sometimes"I looked over at him.

"its because your afraid of what others will think,or say"he gave me a sad look as I said that I scooted right next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"but...who knows maybe the person who your hiding from...is hiding from you too...because there afraid of getting a broken heart (I placed my hand on my heart) or that that you...(I looked at him) won't feel the same way"he placed a clawed finger bellow my chin and made my head go off of his shoulder and so we where both facing each other.

He leaned in and placed his forehead against mine the both of us closed are eyes.

"then that person has nothing to fear"he said quietly as he reached for my hands and held them in his I smiled with a blush.

"then there's no need for either to hide anymore"I gave his cheek a peck witch made us both open are eye's and look at the other in front of us both of us smiled.

"let's go back in it's a bit cold...and I don't want that to hurt you"I said as I got up and held out my hand he grabbed it and I helped him up he didn't let go of my hand as we walked back inside with everyone else.

(time skip)

It was morning now and everyone was was being woken up by Star when I got down there both my parents who where still waking up a bit and Toffee who seemed fine where there Toffee gave me a smile as I sat next to him and leaned on him a bit resting my eyes as he wrapped a arm around my shoulder.

I then heard a camera flash which made me open my eyes instantly mom was holding a camera sitting next to dad both of them where sitting the same way me and Toffee where dad's arm was resting over mom's shoulder just like Toffee's was over mine.

When Marco and Star finally came down Marco gave Toffee a look I had no idea what he was trying to secretly tell Toffee but I could tell Toffee just smiled at him not caring what Marco had to say about me and him anymore.

Mom and dad began passing out presents I got five presence just like everyone else,but apparently Toffee was one short which he didn't mind.

my mom had gotten me paints that I had been wanting for awhile,my dad got me a necklace that had a golden heart with 'daughter' written into it as well as a silver moon that said 'I love you to the moon and back' which I loved(picture on wattpad)

Star had gotten me a new lock for my diary due to a certain lizard man who broke it when we met for a second time,Marco had gotten me a necklace that was a heart slit in half he gave me the left side that 'in ever' he then put his half onto mine connecting them and I smiled at what it said 'twins forever'

I opened Toffee's present last and before opening it I reached under the couch reveling a Toffee's missing present and handed it to him with a smile as we opened are last present together.

Looks like me and Toffee had close taste in necklaces

Toffee's necklace to Luna.(on wattpad)

Luna's necklace to Toffee.(on wattpad)

we smiled at each other and laughed a bit he then held out his hand I understood and held him the necklace he gave me and turned my back to him as well as lift my hair up for him to place the necklace around my neck when he was done I turned back to him looking at the necklace and hugged him and then put the necklace I gave him on him just like he did to me.

We smiled to each other before touching are foreheads together like last night everyone except Marco 'aww'ed at us two.

"oh our little girls has grown up so much"my dad said with a tear in his eye when he hugged me and Toffee.

"dad"I laughed as he bear hugged us.

"Rafael put them down"mom said laughing as well dad finally put us down.

"sorry"he said with a laugh I was smiling till I noticed Marco starting to go up stairs I frowned already guessing why he looked sad while walking up the stairs I turned to Toffee with a frown.

After noticing the frown he two frowned when he saw Marco leaving he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him"I nodded when he disappeared up the stairs I walked over to them too to see what would happen between the two.

When I got to Marco's room I heard him yelling at Toffee and I put my ear against the door to hear what Marco was saying to him,and his word to Toffee broke my heart.

"I wish she never met you,I wish your had just stayed dead your stupid Lizard lawyer she never should have fallen in love with you your a monster,and nothing but that you'll never ever be anything more than that,you know that so why do you stay here,why don't you just leave so that way me and my family can actually live because with you here everyone's miserable,Luna doesn't love you why can't you realize that she hates you,she'll never love you"

I couldn't listen to Marco's words anymore I knew he was angry I knew who he was feeling right now he felt like Toffee would take me away from him and everyone else he's afraid to lose me to Toffee.

I knocked on the door.

"Marco..."I said quietly putting my head against the door just like we use to when we would fight he put his head against the door too.

"yeah"he said I could hear he was trying to cover his annoyance.

"your not going to lose me...don't worry...I love both of you...and there's no one who can ever break our bond brother there's no one who can break our love for each other"I took the my half of the necklace and opened his door slightly to put it in.

"twins forever...there's nothing...except the other twin...that will ever break that...and Marco...your braking it right now...your braking Mi corazon(my heart)...by not accepting my love for Toffee by not accepting him as a part of our familia(family)...I love you Marco I really do...but if you love me too...you will accept and trust me when I say that I love Toffee too"Marco opend the door and hugged me I could tell he wanted to cry.

I held him close as he was trying not to cry on me but was failing horribly at it.

"i-i'm sorry,i-i'm s-so s-s-sorry"he said while crying.

"don't say it to me say it to the person your words where directed at take responsibility for what you've said to him"I said softly Marco did apologize he actually apologized for everything mean he's done to Toffee,and Toffee accepted his apology with saying.

"it takes a big man to take responsibility for his actions,but it take a bigger man to apologize for them"he said that with a smile as he looked at both me and Marco.

"j-just keep her safe...and love her with every ounce of your heart...give my sister the love she deserves"Marco told him sternly which made Toffee smile and put a arm around me.

"I promise"he said as he looked into my green eyes while I looked into his bright yellow that always seemed to glow no matter what lighting and he pecked me on the nose making me giggle and Marco smile at it.

I then had and idea I pulled out the necklace that Marco gave me and held it out to him he grabbed it a bit confused but when I turned around and lifted my hair up he understood and put the necklace on me and I put his necklace on him too we both smiled at each other.

"now I have both of your necklaces on,and I'll carry dad's around as a good luck charm" we all smiled at each other and had a group hug which Star randomly joined in by jumping into the middle of are little circle and squeezed in between Marco and toffee my parent soon joined in too.

"Diaz family hug"I said which made everyone say the same thing and laugh.

'best Christmas ever'I thought.

A/n happy holidays everyone,I hope you all have fun with family and friends and even if your having a bit of R&R I wish you all a good one.

my wattpad account name is butterfly painter if you want to see the pictures of the necklaces as well as what Luna was wearing this whole chapter


	6. Secrets

**A/N** just as a warning this chapter will how can I say,be a bit SURPRISing(Toffee joke)but I assure you,your going on one hell of a ride with Luna and Toffee,and I hope you will enjoy that ride.

'who am I'a question that has been plaguing my mind for years.

'i'm not like my parents and i'm not like my brother,so...who could I possibly be'

The day started just like any other day everyone getting up and ready for the day laughter could be heard as well as the birds outside the house,but to Luna it didn't feel normal anymore,and she has no clue as to why.

"I know This feeling started a few months back,but I have no idea what could be causing it" that was a daily thought that crossed my mind now this started around the dance a few months back when Star lost her spell book to ludo.

Luna didn't feel like herself anymore everyday there was some sort of tug in her chest,and her mind.

"what's wrong with me"I asked out loud laying in my bed staring at the I have realized I do often now especially now that I spend most of my time in my room.

"it's been months,and why did it start after that stupid dance,and star losing her spell makes no sense"but then it struck me and a thought that had never in all these months come to pass in m mind.

"did anything else happen that night that me and Toffee did not see or know about"I sat up from my bed and looked to my night stand that had a picture frame which held a photo of me and Marco both of us smiling and hugging one another.

I smiled,and then frowned I picked up the picture frame and took the picture out of it holding it in my hand's just staring at the photo we had taken maybe a few months before Star came along and brightened our family even more 'she's like a sister to me'.

"we were so happy why aren't we now"I had noticed that for many months mine and Marco's relationship was like my heart and mind where.

"We don't seem like brother and sister anymore we just seem..."I shook my head and turned over the picture to see Marco's hand writing his picture has almost the same words that he had written which made us both say "twin tuition" which made the family laugh.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying until a tear hit the picture oddly enough it hit right where my left eye in the picture but I payed no heed to that and just saw it as coincidence.

I wiped my eyes,placed the picture back inside its frame,and got up from my bed I needed answers to my question from earlier,and there was only two people that could answer that question,and i'm still angry at one of them,and the the other probably hates me from screwing up his chances with the person i'm angry at.

But there's only one person that will probably be completely honest with me,and that's the person i'm still a bit angry with.

knock knock.I knocked on the door which was opened by the very person I was looking for Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"oh hey Luna,what are you doing here"she greeted with a smile and I smiled back.

"hey uh sorry i-it's just I was curious about something that happened a few months back"I explained and she opened up the door more and moved aside inviting me in.

we went up to her room to talk we both sat down on her bed and she started.

"so what is it you wanted to ask about"she was still smiling

"well you remember the dance at school a few months back you know when Star lost her spell book,and I uh...yelled..at you...sorry about that by the way my anger gets the best of me sometimes"she just smiled

"yeah I remember why do you ask,and it's fine dude besides I understood where you where coming from so it's all good".

"what happened when me and Toffee where gone"she then gave me a confused look.

"why didn't you just ask Marco"

"i'm pretty sure he hate me about that night and I honestly don't want to bring it up to him,and I think your the only one that will answer honestly"she nodded and smiled.

"well not much really I told Marco that even after the most crushing events happen he just gets right back up and keeps going kind of like skateboarding"I laughed at that with a smile.

"yeah,yeah that does sound like him so i'm guessing you where the one to teach him how to skateboard then he seems pretty good at it too"she nodded with a wide smile.

"yeah after he told me he didn't know how to skateboard I showed him and we skated together for awhile until the wheel somehow exploded or something which threw us both off,and well after that we...we uh don't be mad,but we...kissed"my eyes widened a bit.

They didn't widen from surprise at what Jackie had just told me they widened because right when she said the word 'kissed' a burst of the color red flooded my left eye's vision which made me put my hand over it with a small scream it was very painful,and the pain lingered.

Jackie instantly went forward and grabbed my arm to see if I was ok or not she truly was worried for me even after what I had said to her those few month ago.

'how could she forgive me for that'

"Luna,Luna are you ok"I opend my mouth to speak but a rush of red fluid came gushing out I covered my mouth with my free hand 'blood' Jakcie was very scared right now and was in a bit of a panick

"i'm calling Marco to come get you he might know what's going on"she was definitely panicked as she pulled out her phone and called Marco.

"hello"you could hear on the other line Marco's voice.

"M-MARCO COME QUICK LUNA'S COUGHING UP BLOOD AND SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH HER EYE i DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE COME HELP"her screaming hurt my ears to which I put my head down a bit.

I felt so tired,and I wanted to sleep I slowly started to drift off but was was grabbed why someone that I could tell wasn't Jackie the last thing I heard or saw was toffee.

"Luna,Luna stay awake please,please stay awake"but I couldn't and the my world went black,and a strange dream started.

I opened my eyes slowly ,but they widened as I looked around everything I saw looked familiar,but at the same time looked so foreign to my eye's .

everything was in red all in different shades of it which hurt my eyes for awhile until I got use to it I just sat there for awhile looking around and taking in my surroundings.

"w-what is this place a-am I dead"I could hear myself speak but my mouth was not moving I slowly got up after hearing a small and hush voice that echoed a 'no'.

"then where am I"I asked hoping for an answer to my question.

"a place where secrets that have been held from you are"the voice answered this time sounding a bit louder but was still so quiet.

"secrets,what secrets"I questioned the disembodied voice.

"that is for you to find out,but not all at will take time,and time we do not have"

"what is that suppose to mean"

"quite now or they will hear you"

"what,but you just"

"they are coming we are very sorry,be safe little Luna,when the time comes,we hope you will be ready"

"ready,ready for what,who are you"a long silence

"we,we are-"

"gasp"I jumped up breathing heavily noticing a mask was on my face and I was laying in a hospital bed I was about to look around but I was smothered in a hug.

"LUNA"many voices spoke at the same time which made my ears ring a bit am me exclaim an ow.

I looked up to see many of my family and some friends all around me my mom was crying a bit and two people would not let me go.

mom and dad.

"h-hey everyone,what happened"my voice sounded strained and that I hadn't spoken in ages.

"we don't know not even the doctors know,but your awake which is a good sign"mom answered with a small smile as dad wiped her tears and held her.

"how long was I out" I asked as I looked around seeing everyone that was worried about me.

"two weeks,we,we though"mom started to cry again.

"we thought we lost you"dad quietly said holding mom closer tears in his eyes he couldn't look at me.

"well i'm alive and kicking,ha,i'm not going anywhere without a good fight"I told them which made them all smile.

After awhile of talking everyone had to leave due to me falling back to sleep from how tired I was.

I slept for a few hours and when I woke up I saw one person in the room that was right next to me the only person I didn't see in the room when I woke up Toffee sleeping soundly with his head resting on the hospital bed and him holding my hand I couldn't help but smile.

"he wouldn't leave your side"I looked over to see Marco siting on the opposite side of toffee my right side.

"none of us would,but he was here the most,he refused to even leave you for a second"Marco then smiled.

"you should have seen him he was so protective of you,hardly would let the doctors check on you,and when he did he had to know everything they where going to do before doing it or he would get very defensive and protective"Marco then laughed slightly.

"he even tried to bite a few of the doctors"I smiled and looked over at toffee's sleeping face moving my right hand over and stroking his cheek gently,but then a frown spread across my face.

"w-where was he when I woke up,where were you and Star,everyone else was in there"I said placing my right hand back where it was earlier and looking over to Marco who hadn't looked at me once.

"that's because they where saying there goodbyes"Marco answered quietly and my eyes widened.

"w-what"

"me,Star,toffee,mom,and dad where all in there we where talking to you,and-and to each other to try to figure out what may have happened to you,b-but then"he was chocked up now.

"w-we all heard your h-heart monitor s-stop a-and Toffee couldn't handle it a-and h-h-he j-just ran out of the room and m-me and star followed w-we couldn't we just couldn't stand to hear that noise L-Luna"he was shacking horribly.

I reached out my hand and grabbed his folded up ones.

"i'm ok,i-i'm here now aren't I,alive and kicking"he nodded and had a small smile.

"hey look at me" he looked over and I could see how red his eyes where from crying I then let go of his hand and held out my arm.

"give me a hug,come on you look like you need it"we both laughed lightly,and smiled as we hugged but then there was a slight steer next to me and two bright yellow eyes began to open slightly them both instantly going to me half lidded.

then in a second he was up and wide eyed as he looked at me for a few good seconds and then I was wrapped into a tight bone crushing embrace.

"L-Luna oh thank the stars your alright oh,oh I-I though I lost you"I was surprised when he started crying but that only made me hug him tighter and closer then I have ever done before.

After awhile he pulled away and looked into my eyes right before kissing me right on the lips which made my eyes widen with surprise but soon close as I felt a warm feeling in my chest that spread across my body making me feel happy,calm,and relaxed.

We broke the kiss after awhile and he placed his hand on my cheek as I smiled and blushed looking at him.

"promise me to never,never scare me or everyone else like that again"his eyes held so much concern in them all I could do was smile and laugh slightly.

"I'll do my best to keep that promise,but things happen toffee,you know that"his eyes saddened slightly and he nodded before hugging me again.

"I know,I know"was all he could say to reply lets just say from Marco watched this entire thing play out and he is now scared for life from him watching a lizard man french his sister.

I returned home a few days later the doctors told us to come back if anything happened's again which we all hope doesn't have to happen since I hate doctors probably another reason toffee was so weary of them near me he knew how much I was scared of them.

At night I could only lay awake and wonder about that 'dream' I had.

"what did it mean when it talked about secrets,what secrets was it talking about,when will I find out,who was listening for us,and most of all who where 'they' and 'it"


	7. it all started with truth or dare

**A/N** I have to go back to school tomorrow so I wanted to make this little chapter, but also let you all know that since I will be going back to school the only times I will be able to update is a Wednesday or a weekend so updates will be on and off.

(also I don't know why but this song makes me think of Luna singing something like this to Toffee no clue why though but its a good song)

Amber Run- I Found Lyrics on youtube

(WARNING: mention of suicide and other dark elements you have been warned continue if you can handle that sort of thing)

I was laying in my bed reading a book I had only just started which was quickly interrupted by Star slamming my door open screaming my name both things made me fall of and onto the floor.

"LUNA"I looked up at her with a tad bit of anger and much annoyance.

"what"I need to tone down the rudeness more often when frustrated,but hey toffee's worse then I am about it you annoy or frustrate him and you better wish your on the other side of town where he can't find you 'note to self find new hiding places and DON'T tell star about them this time'.

"where playing truth or dare down stares but its better with four instead of three so get you but down here"and she instantly left.

'how come I have no say in anything anymore' I had been home from the hospital which I was in due to my little 'insistent'from a few weeks ago for a few days now and everyone has been more uh 'careful' around me mostly with there words.

I walked down the stairs to join Marco,Star,and Toffee in the living room Marco and Star where on the couch while Toffee was sitting cross-legged on the floor facing them they all smiled when they turned to me Toffee patted the spot next to him on the floor which I took afterwards.

"ok so lets get this thing started I'll go first uh...Marco truth or dare"Star started,After the who Truth or punishment game the two played 'which I was lucky not to be apart of' Marco is careful with this game and so am I and maybe even star too.

"uh...truth"Star smile widened when she heard that.

"is it true that you and Luna are called 'the safe twins'"both her and Toffee laughed while me and Marco groaned.

"yes"we both said in union stating are annoyances towards the old nick name.

"sorry,sorry I just had to oh that reminds me Luna how did you get the nick name Marco told me how he got his" I sighed and shook my head with a small blush.

"ask me when its your turn again"she pouted which made me and Marco laugh.

"ok my turn to choose how about...Toffee truth or dare"

"truth" Toffee smiled smugly at Marco who had a devious smile on his face.

"is it true you favorite color is pink" Toffee's smug smile was quickly wiped off of his face and was replaced by a bright blush that covered most of his face.

"w-where did you hear that"

"Luna"I turned to Marco giving him an angry look

"don't bring me into this"I scolded

"Luna"Toffee exclaimed with surprise in his voice

"I didn't tell him anything like that"I had to defend myself from this

"you did in your diary"I flipped my arms in the air

"now that's invasion of one's privacy"

"fine yes it is ONE of my favorite colors yes"Marco started laughing a bit.

"oh quite you,you seriously wear pink ballet shoes around the house"his laughing stoped and he looked at me with a sad face.

"they're comfortable"

"ok my turn Star truth or dare" Toffee stopped the arguing between me and Marco.

"oh dare"I faced palmed instantly 'I learned from experience to never pick dare with Toffee unless you want things to go crazy and in my opinion this game has already gone insane'

"I dare you to push Marco of the house with only pillows to break his fall"

"ok" I just looked at her in surprise as she dragged Marco up the stairs to get to the roof while me and Toffee just sat there I turned to him with a astonished look.

"why"was all I could ask he just smiled.

"because" in an instant I was in his lap his legs still crossed I was blushing like mad already as he put his head at my neck.

"iv'e just given us about 10 minutes of alone time something we haven't had since you've gotten back and iv'e missed this" he held me closer I smiled as I put my arm over his and leaned into him realizing that I too have missed this.

"your so adorable sometimes" I sighed out and snuggled closer he chuckled a bit at what I had said.

"not as adorable as you my little Luna"he kissed my cheek which made me giggle

"stop it"I stuttered out between laughs as he began attacking my neck with kisses he stopped after about a minute but I continued to laugh and giggle witch slowly stopped.

"ah iv'e missed that"he sighed out as Marco and Star came back into the room Marco looked scared while Star had a silly grin on her face I got off of Toffee's lap which made him whine a bit so I held his hand in mine.

"ok my turn again Luna truth or dare"I remembered earlier and smiled knowing it would make her happy to know.

"truth"

"how did you get you nickname with Marco"I laughed slightly

"uh funny story really I-uh kept telling everyone that if I didn't do things a certain way like oh-what was that one time oh yeah I said that 'if I go into the gym showers i'll slip and crack my head' so kind of like Marco's I guess but I-uh well wore every bit of protection I could find knee pads,elbow pads,helmet,shine guards oh and lots of pillows taped onto me" everyone started laughing at that.

"ok,ok now my turn Marco truth or dare" I said after everyone's laughs died down

"dare" I could tell he said the wrong thing due to the face he made right after which made me smirk evilly at him.

"I dare you and Star to run around town screaming "help there's an alien trying to kill us run for your lives"he got up and stomped his foot on the ground.

"dame it Luna again"he marched off as the rest of us laughed at him Star soon followed him out side when the door was closed I when back into Toffee's lap hugging him and placing my head against his chest which made him sigh in relief.

"20 minutes" I giggled at him with a smile as I snuggled closer realizing that I had truly missed this.

"Luna" he spoke after a minute or two I hummed at him asking what was it.

"I-I understand if you don't want to tell me yet but-what was it like being in a coma for 2 weeks do-do you remember anything" I frowned after a few days of being back I had started remembering all the conversation that took place in my hospital room everyone of them,but one of them got me so scared and sad and made me realize while I was in the coma,that I might actually die thank goodness I hadn't or like Toffee said while speaking to me while I was in my coma 'I would have left him all alone'.

"y-yes-yes I remember,and i'm happy I didn't leave you all alone" his breath hitched with a gasp when I said that witch made me hold him closer,but I knew that he wasn't gasping just because of me saying that he was gasping because of all the other things he said while I was in my coma.

"i'm not going to leave you anytime soon Toffee" I could tell he was trying to hold back tears a bit but I knew he wasn't really going to cry he hugged me tighter.

"I-I m-missed you s-so much I-I though you-you weren't g-going t-t-to" I shushed him and stroked his hair something that I found out relaxed him while we where alone together the night I woke up in the hospital.

"Toffee,truth or dare"I said after thinking for awhile I leaned back from him to look him in the eyes .

"w-what"he was confused at my question which was written all over his face

"truth or dare" he took a moment.

"dare" I leaned back over to him going to where his ear would be on his head I wanted hi to hear very closely so I wouldn't have to repeat my self from his surprise because I knew that what I am going to tell him will do more then surprise him it will probably hurt him because I know he won't go back from it.

"I dare you that no matter what happens to me i-if I die o-or get hurt so badly that i-i'll be in another coma to stay strong,and to not take your own life because of it" Marco and Star told me a few days after returning home what Toffee did after hearing the heart monitor stop meaning my heart did too.

Toffee instantly gasped and grabbed onto me holding me closer to him he held me like if he let me go I would disappear or something,and all I could do was hold him closer to me.

"I-I just-I didn't-I thought" I pulled away from him with and angered expression and tears in my eyes.

"well what about me"I yelled out at him he looked taken back at me.

"how do you think I would have felt waking up only to find out you took your own life because of me" he looked down at that realizing what I was saying I then put my hand undef his chin to make him look up at me.

"do you honestly think I could live without you too,do you honestly think I could live with myself with the constant reminder that you killed yourself because of me,Toffee your apart of my everyday life now do you know how much I would change if I lost you,the most important thing in my entire life if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do" I then hugged him as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"I love you Toffee,and I never want to lose you,but I know things can happen,and the future is a mystery,but that doesn't mean we should guess how it will turn out" I pulled away and smiled at him.

"lets just live in the now where we both know where here together and that we both love each other so very much-"in an instant his lips were against mine a reminder that I had a tendency to ramble a lot around him and my family he pulled away after awhile so we could breath we both smiled at one another.

"you can be so quiet around others but also so out spoken your such a strange girl Lulu" I giggled as he placed his head where my neck and shoulder met and giving me a small nibble which made me giggle(I Just rhymed without meaning to XD).

"ok where back Luna have you seen my-OH COME ON"Marco screamed after seeing me and Toffee in the position we where in my legs where wrapped around Toffees waist while he was cross-legged on the floor with me in his lap still Star,Toffee,and I all laughed at the fuming Marco who look about ready to blow like a train whistle his face was so red.


	8. why must everything start out so strange

**A/N** this week of school felt way to long for me and was annoying so this is getting my mind off of it and because one of my friends at school did this to their sibling which was super funny so yeah here you go.

 **Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars - Safe and Sound ( Lyrics)**

 **P.S** also I feel like this song fits Marco and Luna so well it might not seem like it right now(or maybe it does Idk),but trust me _just because you can't see something doesn't mean it's not there_.

and also this chapter is a bit silly but holds a lot of meaning as well so keep that in mind while reading.

* * *

Luna: Marco just please don't I mean come on he might get mad at you-"

Marco: *pokes's Luna in the face* i'll be fine *tip-toes into living room where toffee was taking a nap with a bowl of cold water in his hands*

Luna: he's going to kill you when he wakes up.

Marco: unless I blame it on you or star

Luna: ok for one he would know I didn't do it for two he knows star wouldn't do it and for three he probably wouldn't care if you actually did it or not because no matter who did something like this to him he's going to go after you no matter what

Marco: don't care *lifts toffees hand up and putts it in the bowl of cold water that is now resting on the table in front of the couch*

Luna: you might want to go hide now

Marco: yeah your probably right *his eyes where wide as he then ran off realizing what he had just done*

Luna: *go's up to her room and waits*

( one hour later)

Toffee: *slams Luna's door open and walks standing in front of her while shes on her bed*

Luna: *jumped at her door being slammed open by toffee looks at him confused* What?

Toffee: who did this *points to his pants that had a large wet spot*

Luna: *holds in her laughter* n-no idea

Toffee: LUNA *stares her down*

Luna: *actually afraid of him for once* I-I really don't know

Toffee: *pins her to the bed* I know when your lying Luna now tell me

Luna: *squeaks* o-ok ok i-i'll t-tell you

Toffee: *leans in frightening Luna more* I'm listening

Luna: M-MARCO IT WAS MARCO

Toffee: *angrily gets off of her bed* I KNEW IT *turns back to Luna who was now off of her bed and in a corner putting her head down* Luna * he spoke softly to her this time*

Luna: *looks up*

Toffee: where is he

Luna: I-I don't know h-he left right after t-to hide from y-you *she then whispered under her breath* I don't blame him

Toffee: * he did hear what she said b and felt bad but she knew how angry he could get and this was barely even a tantrum* do you know where he normally hides

Luna: *shakes her head* he doesn't tell me anything anymore how could I possibly know

Toffee: *shakes his head* that boy * he said right before leaving the room*

(at Jackie's house where Marco was hiding)

Marco: he's going to kill me *he told Jackie while they sat on her bed*

Jackie: *she shrugged and smiled* he'll get over it besides isn't he Luna's boyfriend couldn't she know tell him not to hurt you

Marco: * look's at Jackie with a 'are you serious (i'm not serious he's Sirius sorry had to make the joke) look* I don't even know what they are to each other I mean i'm fine with them being together and all it's just...

Jackie: * gives Marco a sad look* it's just what

Marco: *sighs* it's just he's been acting weird ever since Luna was in the hospital and i'm worried about him i'm especially worried about Luna she-she hasn't been herself either she-she barely talks she won't come out of her room and just the other day she did something so out of character it's just *sighs again

Jackie: he's probably worried just as much as you are Marco, and Luna well...she almost died don't you think that she's going to want to spend time alone for awhile to you know ...think

Marco: *sighed again* y-yeah your right but-but that doesn't mean I don't worry I mean it's been weeks a-and-and she just...seems like she doesn't want to talk to me

Jackie: * she looked down* Marco...I think there's something I should tell you but...I don't want Luna mad at me for telling you

Marco: Jackie what is it please I have to know if it's something about Luna I have to know I just have to b-because maybe then I could help her or something *his words where quick*

Jackie: * sighed at him and nodded* you know how I called you when she was...you-know puking blood...she-she came here and asked me what happened during the school dance night when we had a double date with her and Toffee she-she told me she didn't ask you because-because * she bit her lip afraid to tell him*

Marco* he leaned forward and held her shoulders* Jackie please tell me I have to know it might be the only way I can fix her

Jackie: *she looked at him with surprise but then gave him and angry look* she's not broke Marco she's just-just...*her eyes turned sad* hurt

Marco:* his eyes widened* hurt what do you mean hurt * he was afraid she was physically hurt*

Jackie: * she rolled her eyes* not hurt hurt Marco shes hurting on the inside because-because...* Jackie looked down like earlier* she thinks you hate her from what happened that night*she whispered out*

Marco:* his eyes widened more* w-what...but-but I * his eyes traveled frantically at the news but then he closed them and felt a few tears fall from his eyes*

Jackie:*she puled him into a hug*

Marco: w-why would s-she think that I-I could never hate her s-she knows that s-sure I-I was angry then but I-I got over that...*his eyes widened in realization and he pulled away from Jackie and his eyes became sad* this is what Toffee meant

Jackie: uh what

Marco: *he looked up at her* h-he told me I was the reason she was like this I-I thought he was only just saying that as-as a joke but...*he looked at Jackie's bedroom door* but now I see he was right *he looked down as he said this but then got up saying his goodbyes to Jackie*

*he went back to his house to tell Luna how sorry he was for this all being his fault but the thing is...he doesn't know half of how sorry he should be*

(back at the Diaz house)

Luna:* she sat snugged up with toffee who had given up looking for Marco awhile ago as he played with her hair to sooth her* he'll be back eventually...he never go's far

Toffee:*he hummed at her as he twirled her hair between his clawed hand* twin tuition *he smirked as Luna laughed and giggled*

Luna: yeah its like mine and his sixth sense*she then stopped talking and turned to the front door opening to see Marco walk in she could tell he was not feeling well so she instantly got up to check on him to see if he was ok*

Marco: *he saw Luna run up to him asking if he was alright he just looked at her before hugging her tightly which surprised her*

Luna: *she was surprised at first but ended up hugging him back with a sad expression*Marco what happened are you alright are you hurt.

Marco: *he shook his head and hugged her tighter* i'm so sorry *was all he said*

Luna: *her brother's words confused her and made her worried even more she looked at toffee who was right next to her he shrugged and Luna looked back at Marco* sorry,sorry for what you haven't done any-

Marco: *he interrupted Luna by simply saying* _for everything_


	9. jealousy turned to anarchy

"Luna where are you" Toffee called looking around the backyard trying to find me I giggled as I watched him from the side of the house and then quickly ran inside closing and locking the door after a few minutes the handle began to jiggle

the movement was calm at first...but soon became frantic I finally unlocked the door when I heard dog barking.

toffee fell onto the floor and quickly got up to run away but I pulled his shirt collar to make him stay and closed the door chuckling as I turned to him.

my chuckling stopped instantly when I saw the furious look on his face I honestly couldn't tell if he was mad at the fact I locked him out of the house for the seventh time today I might add.

or if it was from me dumping ice water on him while he was sleeping.

"you do realize I hate the cold right" _'looks like I found out which one'_ I just grinned and gave a snarky reply.

"of course not after all I have a ball python in my room right now that i have to monitor his temperature so he won't die" he instantly gave me the 'are you serious' look

"please I at least have a higher tolerance of the cold that that little thing" I smirked as he crossed his arms and gave a smug smirk.

"aww is someone jealous I give more attention to Loki **(her python's name)** rather than you" his smirk instantly vanished and a large blush crept on his face.

"w-what of course not why would I be jealous of such a small creature like that" he stammered out

"mmmhhm and you definitely don't growl and pout every time I bring him out of his cage or feed him" his blush increased as I said this.

"w-whatever I-I'm going to talk to..." this slightly confused me I didn't understand why he would do that normally he like's when I tease him about things _'d-did I go to far'_.

"toffee wait" I called out but he was already up the stairs _'for someone with such short legs he moves fast '_

I decided to shrug it off afterwards if it really bothered him he would tell me tonight when we have are nightly talks together before bed as I write in my diary or draw or even just listen to him talk about something interesting.

But as day turned to night and the hour him and her had their nightly talks rolled by...he wasn't anywhere to be found

 _'he's always in my room before I am maybe he ran a little late'_ I tried to re-assure myself but as minutes became hours I truly did worry about him and started to freak out a bit.

 _'where could he be' 'is he ok' 'is he mad at me' 'is he even home' 'WHERE IS HE'_ where now my constant thoughts as I looked around the house for him.

I asked star if she knew where he was but she had no idea either I then asked my parents before they went to bed for the night they didn't know either and after seeing their daughter worry so much they knew something happened between me and toffee.

"sweetheart d-did you and toffee argue at all today" my mom asked showing her concern as she put a hand on my shoulder

"w-well kind of I-I was teasing him about L-Loki b-because he always seem's so jealous when I show him attention s-so I-I-I oh mom why do I do the things I do" small tears fell from my eyes.

"w-why do I have to be so h-horrible in our relationship together" I sniffed and my mom and dad instantly hugged me.

"oh Luna don't worry he'll forgive you don't you think me and your father had fights when we where first together" my mom tried to re-assure me

"aye we had are arguments but we both learned from them and forgave each other i'm sure Toffee will do the same for you Mija **(sorry if I get this wrong I don't speak Spanish)** " my dad said smiling at me I gave them both a small smile back and nodded before thanking them and letting them go off to bed.

the last place and person to ask was Marco who was in his room _'did he even come out of his room today'_ I questioned not really remembering.

I softly knocked at his door.

"who is it" I heard from inside I frowned hoping he knew where toffee was and if he didn't then I would be out the front door in a heart beat looking everywhere I knew he liked to go.

"Marco d-do you know where Toffee is I-I really need to talk to him" there was silence for awhile.

"what do you need to talk to him about" _'nosy little shi- never mind'_ I sighed out.

"we-we had a-ah" I sighed and corrected my statement

" **I** said something to him...and-and I think I finally drove him away"tears weld up in my eyes as I remembered all the mean things I have done to him trying to make blush or others laugh.

I gently put my head against his door.

"Marco" I called after a few seconds still crying which he could definitely hear.

"yeah" I heard him say right in front of the door like he too was putting his head against it.

"why do I screw every good thing I have up" I chocked out he was silent as I cried against his door he seemed to be looking for what to tell me back.

"Luna where you even ready to be in a relationship with toffee or-or do you feel like he forced you into it the night at the hospital a-and your trying to get out of it by doing mean things to hurt him...a-are you trying to drive him away" his words made me cry more 'I don't know anymore'

"I-I don't know" I told him the truth.

"you don't know" he questioned softly back

"Marco I don't know how to feel anymore e-ever since that **'thing'** happened I-I haven't felt a-as...I haven't felt like me I-I d-don't know how to explain it b-but I...I feel like just...pushing everyone away a-and-and" I stopped

"Luna do you feel like you where forced into that relationship from him kissing you or not" his tone sounded more demanding.

"no...no I don't I-I just...I just" I sighed

"I love him Marco I really do I-it's just that" I paused again

"it's just that what" he asked softer this time.

"I-I don't know how to act around him y-you know I-I mean I love him to bit's but it's just that...I have no idea h-how to-to-to"

"to properly show it"

"yeah I always feel like I'll mess up something around him and he'll think i'm stupid or that h-he'll s-stop loving me if-if"

"you don't mess with him"

"yeah I mean he seems to like being teased sometimes b-but today-today...I think I went to far a-and-and now I-I can't find him I mean he even missed out nightly talks he's so mad at me"

"Luna what time do you two have your nightly talks" he quitely askedI smiled slightly as I answered remembering every night we have been doing that little routine to many it would be coincidence but to be honest I have only now noticed it

"every night right at 9 o'clock and not a minute later...and he's always there right before I am I-I was hoping that h-he would be there hell I couldn't even care if he was a minute late...as long as I got to tell him i'm sorry for what I said...b-but-but he never came...and that's all my fault" my smile faded as I had spoken

"how badly do you think you hurt him" I frowned more.

"more than I ever have before...I must have poked at a really sensitive nerve"

"do you think that instead of a nerve you poked...what if it was an...instinct" his question confused me and after a few second of thinking about it I gave the door an 'are you serious' look

"Marco...wheres toffee" I crossed my arms

"what" he asked surprisingly

" . **TOFFEE** "

"uhhh..."

"he's in your room isn't he"

"uhhh..."

"he's telling you to ask me all these questions because he thinks that I won't answer them honestly to him...soooo he's having you ask them instead" how didn't I realize his strange questions.

"uhhh...yeah he's in here" I smiled

"MARCO" I laughed

"what" then cried

the door instantly opened and in seconds I felt arms around me I could tell it wasn't Marco just by the way the held me...but I didn't dare hug back.

I looked up to see Toffee staring down at me with an angry look which scared me I stood there as a few tears left my eyes after awhile his hard gaze made me blush after remembering Marco's words _'what if it was an...instinct'_ I then buried my face against his chest...and just like at my tears stopped and my face heated up more _'w-what kind of...instinct'_.

"i'm very,very,VERY mad at you Luna" the way he spoke made me stiffen up and start to shake slightly.

"I-i'm so sorry"I nuzzled my face more against his chest but then instantly tried to pull back after hearing a rumbled growl from it...but his arms held me closer and I couldn't escape.

"Luna...I'm sorry...but you went to far this time...I-I think it would be a g-good idea for me and you to spend a little time apart" my eyes widened.

"but toffee I" he placed a clawed finger to my lips as he let go of me from to hug his eyes where at the ground as mine where looking at his hoping to have him look up at me

"Luna you have to understand...I don't want to hurt you" he had closed his eyes at the beginning of his statement and then opened them and looked up into mine with a hard gaze...but sadness and concern hidden deep within.

I just smiled at him as i put one hand on his shoulder

"toffee you could ne-" I was interrupted...by him slamming me against the wall in one second which made both me and Marco gasp in surprise...but Marco seemed to know this would happen and retreated back into his room.

my eyes where wide as toffees mouth was right at my right shoulder my shirt slightly pulled over to reveal it for him a blush covered my face.

"are you truly certain about .statement" he drawled out as his tongue ran over my shoulder which made me shiver slightly not use to him like this.

"yes...because I trust you too much"I said but...apparently I didn't give the right answer.

"then you trust far too easily my love" and in a second his sharp fangs bit into my shoulder his hand covering my mouth to not be heard and his other still pinning me against the wall

my arms shot up and grabbed the arm that was holding me...but I didn't push it away I just...held it.

It hurt,it hurt a LOT, and **he** was the one tohurt me...

so why did I forgive him...

 _while_ he was doing it...


	10. my mate rated M

warning: this chapter is suggestive like REALLY suggestive like you don't want your parents or anyone else to walk in on you reading this suggestive...you have been warned...its not a full lemon its only oral and nudity,but this is my first time writing this type of stuff sooo yeah.

I stayed far away from Toffee since a few nights ago when he...bit me

I wasn't afraid of him for doing it and I wasn't mad either,but I made it seem like I was every time I saw him I guess I did it as a way to punish him or to teach him a lesson.

I now have small bite mark scars on my right shoulder from where he bit me I guess i'm lucky my shirt covers it or I would have been given a lot of comments about it.

I sat on my bed staring at my clock just watching it turn to 9 PM I sighed as it did and turned away when it became 9:01 no longer wanting to look at the time because I already knew he wasn't coming.

I had began to miss it though our nightly talks always relaxed me.

he would always play with my hair as we talked at night and I would do the same sometimes it relaxed both of us as we talked about the day...but now it just seems quiet and depressing each night.

Marco did tell me what he meant by 'instinct' though and I started to understand the whole biting thing with toffee.

apparently monsters on Mewni like earth animals have a...heating cycle.

and he didn't bother to tell me this BEFORE he when into his cycle.

I sighed as I let go of those thoughts he probably was embarrassed to tell me or something...or he forgot about it or something.

I groaned out and got up wanting to clear my mind...and my blush.

I walked to my door to go to stars room but when I opened it someone was already in front of it.

"t-toffee w-what are you doing i-in front of my door" I jumped slightly back from surprise also remembering how Marco warned me that toffee could snap any second while around me and go by his instincts...which would be...interesting.

"I...I wanted to talk to you" he sighed out as he stared into my eyes he seemed apologetic as he said those words.

I was hesitant at first but moved to let him in my room he instantly when and sat on my bed as I closed the door 'mom doesn't have a _'no closed doors' rule both my parents are really laid back kind of people which is something I got more than Marco he's such a worry wart sometimes'_.

I walked to my bed and sat down next to Toffee he seemed surprised at that at first but smiled gently after which I returned happily as I smiled back at him,but right after his smile faded and became a frown on instinct I frowned too.

"Luna I...I wanted to say I-i'm sorry f-for-for" I frowned more as he wrapped his tail around himself 'he only does that when scared or in pain' I gently placed my hand on his shoulder which made him flinch and turn to me in surprise I then smiled at him and leaned in closing the distance between us.

the kiss lasted for awhile but we both had to let go for air as i opened my eyes a bright blush spread across my face as I noticed how much he had moved during the kiss 'apparently toffee's not the only one who goes by instinct'

instead of me siting on my bed like I was when we had started the kiss I was now straddling his hips with my arms wrapped around his long neck which fell to his shoulders now and his arms where wrapped around my waist tightly.

*suggestiveness below kind of a lemon I don't know what else to call it

I squeaked in surprise as I also felt something that I probably shouldn't have felt bellow me but when I moved back on his lap to get out of his hold and get off of him he moaned out which made me freeze up and eyes widened as I blushed more.

after a few seconds pasted and after overcoming some of my shyness towards this I slowly slid back to the place I was at first in his lap feeling his need again I blushed more as he moaned out louder this time.

I sighed out after hearing him moan now knowing there was no turning back from this so I gently started moving back and forth against his lap as he held me closer to him now moaning and groaning as I did so.

I gasped as he ripped my shirt with his claws _'someone's frustrated'_ that was an understatement as I could feel how 'frustrated' he was against myself as I sped up my movement against him.

He started to bite and nibble at my neck as he massaged my breast through my purple bra _'which I was glad I wore today_ ' but after awhile I could tell that he wanted to do much more than rub against one another...but I don't think i'm ready for that yet,and apparently toffee got the message some how.

"Luna ah I-I don't know how much of this I can take anymore a-are you sure you want to c-continue this w-we can wait I-I don't m-mind"he panted out with his tongue out as well we both where panting now from all the heat in the room.

"I-I w-want to help you out with this though y-you really need it" he chuckled lightly as he moved his hands down to my hips making them stop moving he then went to the button of my pants with on hand as the other stayed on my hip his action made me blush deeper than before.

"I know you want to help me Luna but do YOU want this too is what i'm asking"he smirked at me looking up into my eyes in challenge I blushed as I opened my mouth to speak but closed it as I began to think it over.

i'm only 15 should I really be doing this I mean sure we've known each other for maybe 7 to 8 months but we've been together since Christmas and all which was what 2 months ago(A/N yes i'm going by are months *kind of* with them now even though I want to keep this story to the show still) s-should we really take our relationship to the next level.

after while of thinking I sighed out and looked back up at him with a frown he got the message and smiled slightly before leaning down and kissing me as well as wrapping his arms around me in the process and I smiled through the gentle kiss.

"I understand Luna...but,will you still be my mate" he asked after we let go from the kiss I giggled at his question.

"whats the difference from being your girlfriend and your mate silly" I laughed slightly as I said this but it was quickly interrupted by him picking me up and pinning me against my bed which made me gasp as he pushed his hips into mine with a deep growl.

he then gave a dark smirk as he started to move his hips against mine the friction making me moan out quietly _'ok maybe I change my mind'_.

"such sweet sounds...I wonder...what other sounds you can make"he purred out in a whisper with a deeper voice than usual.

 _'screw it_ I thought to my self as I gave him the go by nipping at his neck which made him smile.

he started running his claws down my sides over and over again which made gentle moans escape my mouth he smirked as he continued rubbing his hips against mine.

I then noticed that both his smirk and his eyes became mischievous I was about to ask what he was thinking but I quickly got my answer by him shooting his snout to my neck and start licking my neck which made me sigh out in relief as his warm saliva and long tongue moved around slowly.

he seemed to be searching on my neck rather than just stay in one spot _'I swear if he's trying to find m-AHHA'_ I throw my head back and arched my back as well as wrap my legs around his waist on instinct as he found a certain spot on my neck that made me prey against his tongue.

I turned my head to the right side of me to let him have more room with the licking soft moans escaped my mouth again but they soon became gasps and loud groans as Toffee began nipping and sucking at the spot.

"T-toffee ohhh right there" I finally spoke since we had started our little session together he chuckled at my statement and stopped moving his hips and his clawing at my sides which made me whine slightly his licking and rubbing mixed together felt really good and it was really exiting too.

"hmhmhm how about we move on to something a bit more fun" he spoke as one of his hands moved down form my sides to my pants and unbuttoned them slowly I bit my lip as his yellow eyes pierced through mine watching for any reaction of some kind as I watched his hand closely.

he then placed both hands on the sides of my pants and slowly started to take them off I placed my hands against his gently moving with him as I stared up into his hypnotizing gaze both of us leaning into the other body as he slid my pants completely off and tossed them to the floor.

"T-toffee I think y-your a bit overdressed " I smirked he looked at himself and smirked back sitting up on his knees as he took off the jacket of his suit that quickly met the floor now showing his white button up shirt.

"we'll just have to fix that now won't we" the way he spoke made me all giddy and giggly as I sat up with him and kissed his neck as I helped unbutton his shirt and slowly slid it off his body I leaned back to look at his body _'it's only fair from how long he got to see mine'_.

and my oh my did he have muscles I smirked as I wanted to say something snarky like _'no wonder your arms feel so strong when you hug me'_ but instead I wanted to say something sweet.

"so that's why I always feel so safe when you hold me"he blushed at that and his eyes widened in surprise.

"w-what" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest to hear his faint heart beat.

"you make me feel safe when I'm around you,but when you hold me I feel so much safer because I know you'll always protect me within that hold...I-I guess anyways" _' I think I messed it up'_.

in an instant Toffee leaned down to my head and kissed me with a smile _'maybe not'_ I thought as I smiled into the short kiss.

when he pulled away I went back to kissing his neck but soon after I began kissing down to his chest as my hands ran over his abdomen to feel his 6-pack but my hands then traveled lower as they met his belt.

I stopped kissing his chest and looked up at him for conformation to continue but I couldn't help but smile as I saw the look on his face.

a small smile was on his lips as his eyes where closed and brows raised his breathing and heart beat both where steady this is one of the many looks I have been missing lately his expression was one of relief and relaxation he was at peace which made me happy to know a new way to make him relax like this.

I slightly tugged at his belt which knocked him out of his thoughts and look down at me I smiled more and giggled slightly as he too smiled and raised a brow at me before leaning down and pecking my nose and that was my confirmation.

I started to undo his belt as I went back to kissing his chest but due to him sitting up on his knees still and me being in between his legs from when he was on top of me from pinning me to my bed I couldn't take off his pants until he wanted to get up.

I gave one more long kiss at where his heart would be and before looking back up at his once again peaceful expression I giggled.

"toffee If you want me to take your pants of you're gonna have to move ya know" his eyes shot open and a blush formed on his face from embarrassment.

"sorry sorry sorry" he said as he moved back and fell onto his butt onto the bed I giggled more.

"don't be love you did nothing wrong" I stated as I sat up on my knees and started sliding his pants off slowly like he did with me I leaned down as I did so and kissed his stomach which surprisingly made him moan.

his pants soon met the floor just like the rest of our clothing but we both still had are underwear on I'm surprised he hasn't taken off my bra yet actually but I already know when he does i'll be a blushing mess.

to be honest I want surprised to see him in black boxers...but the bulge looked just pain scary.

Toffee must have noticed due to him starting to mess with his boxers like he was going to take them off which made me squeak and look away his chuckled laugh made me know he actually didn't do anything...yet anyways.

I now was looking away with a mad and flustered face which soon turned into a shy and flustered look when his strong clawed hands when around my waist they perfectly fit too I then gave a smile as he gently scraped his clawed thumbs against my sensitive stomach.

I had to hold in my laughter that tried to sneak out form my mouth but just couldn't take it anymore so I finally gave Toffee the laugh he wanted to hear.

"there's my laughy Lu"(does anyone get the reference) I giggled more as he leaned down to my stomach and started nuzzling there.

"HAHAH T-TOFFEE P-PLEASE" I laughed loudly _'we are so lucky the walls are sound proof'_ he laughed too and stopped.

"ok ok no need to yell mi amor"(again not a Spanish speaker sorry if I get this wrong) I couldn't help but bite my lip as he spoke to me like that he just sounded so sexy when he spoke in Spanish.

"s-shut up" another squeak left my mouth as I was once again pinned to my bed _'I really shouldn't have said that'_

"SORRY I'M SORRY I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN" I practically yell out at him closing my eyes tightly as I felt his burning yellow gaze against my face that made it even more heated than it already was he chuckled and got up from me to which I slowly opened my eyes to see he was back on his knees.

"then be a good girl for me and come here" he smirked and I got up from my laying down position and moved to be in front of his still towering form.

right when I got there he leaned down and looked behind my back I watched him bring up his hand to my back already knowing what he was going to do I started to blush in a second I heard the click of my bra being undone it made me flinch actually.

Toffee must have felt it because he gently started to nuzzle his cheek against mine as a comfort.

"I know you are sensitive towards your body Luna but there is no need to be so shy around me ok it's just you and me in here no one else" he then gave me a reassuring smile as he kissed my nose.

"besides no matter what I will always she you as the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on" his words made me smile though I was still a bit shy about this I let him remove my purple bra so it could meet the floor.

he leaned back and stared wide eyed at my chest I wasn't very big in breast size though I had only just gotten in C's and they where still growing I put one arm over to hold my other arm but I didn't cover my chest I looked down as I did so embarrassed.

"w-well u-uh t-they're j-just breasts I-I mean d-don't f-female monsters have them" he snapped out of his thoughts with a bright blush.

"s-some do b-but its just yours are so uhm different compared to them y-you humans are...very foreign to me still b-but I have r-read humananatomybooks" the last part I could barely make out he said it so fast.

"what was the last part" I asked curiously not really knowing what to say about the other stuff he said he sighed and started to rub the back of his neck.

"human anatomy books I-I uh d-did so to l-learn more about your body s-so as to not hurt you i-if we ever you know...mated"he smiled unsure of how I would react but he seemed to be relieved when I gave him a gentle smile and then moved closer to him and leaned into his chest a bit giving him a flirtatious look.

"then how about you show me what you've learned from those little books and maybe I'll show you a few things no books can tell you" he smiled with raised eye brows showing his excitement towards my statement.

"gladly" _'I never knew how one word could excite me so much until now'_ and in a matter of second I was laying back against my bed as Toffee started kissing my neck once he heard me moan he moved onto licking then biting and nipping turned into more kissing as he started to trail kisses down my chest.

when he got to my stomach he stopped and looked up at me as he began to pull gently at my purple panties on instinct I tried to close my legs but only wound up squeezing the sides of toffees chest bellow his armpits which made him smirk seeing how jumpy he has made me tonight.

I bit my lip before nodding to him to take them off but gasped when he leaned down and grabbed my panties between his sharp teeth and started to slide them off of my legs as they where the last clothing of mine to meet the floor toffee still had his boxer's on which would probably change soon.

"oh look at that iv'e barely done a thing and your already dripping hmhmhm well just have to clean you up down there wont we" he purred out deeply as he leaned down and gave my womanhood a slow lick

I tremble at the feeling of his tongue licking my folds and placed a fist at one side of my mouth as I closed one of my eyes shivering and shaking as toffee continued licking me slowly.

"ah toffee" I kept calling out his name quietly as he licked up from my entrance on to my clit which made me shudder in pleasure every few times he swirled his tongue around it.

I had scream into the pillow I was now holding against my face from embarrassment and as a just in case I screamed loudly due to toffee finally taking another step with his tongue and my womanhood.

one second he was done with one of his slow licks and the next he was about to start another one before practically slamming his tongue right in to me which hurt a lot so I let him know as I removed the pillow from my face and looked down at him with tears in my eyes from his action he instantly stopped and pulled his tongue out when he saw the tears.

"Luna i'm so sorry how much did it hurt" he started asking a lot of questions but stopped when I placed my hand against his chest and let go of the breath I had been holding in since he put his tongue in me.

"I-It's fine I-I was just surprised toffee y-you can go back to it now" he was hesitant at first but I gave him a small smile and nodded he leaned back down and dragged his tongue over my entrance I then placed my hand on top of his head to which he looked up at me with worry.

"j-just be gentle o-ok" he gave me a small smile as he nodded before going back to my entrance his tongue entered slowly this eye was open as to watch if there was any discomfort now that I was slightly sitting up to have my hand on his head still,he could see my reaction to what he was doing much easier now.

it didn't hurt that much this time due to how slow he was going I soon started to softly moan out his name again which encouraged Toffee to continue licking against my walls I was so relaxed now to the point where I laid back but scooted slightly closer so that I could have my hand still against his head I even began to mess with his hair as he was licking inside of me.

I then frowned after feeling him smirk against me already preparing myself for him to do something but I didn't prepare my self enough for when he swirled his started to move his tongue in and out of my entrance which made me gasp and moan loudly.

"toffee I-I t-think I-i'm g-gonna nah" I moaned and screamed out as I had my first release I was panting and drooling from all the attention Toffee had given me now I think it's only fair to return the favor.

after calming down I sat up still panting slightly Toffee was already sitting up and was smugly smirking at my expression admiring his work.

"that...was...amazing..." I panted out but smirked at him once I knew I would be able to speak properly without panting.

"so...how about I return the favor" his smug smirk faded and his eyes widened but then he gave a playful smirk as he lowered his eyelids looking at me before going onto his butt and spreading his legs resting his arms against his knees.

"what do you have in mind" I bit my lip at his comment before looking down at his boxers his bulge seems to have gone away though _'better fix that then'_ I thought as I went in between his legs and gently started to pull at the waist band of his boxers which made him smirk.

"toffee why don't you go to where I was laying and lay down" I whispered up into where his ear would be he but he didn't budge so I had a better idea even if her much bigger than me I have been able to catch him off guard and move him quickly but first I wanted to try something else to see if he liked it.

"toffee go to where I was laying NOW" I spoke to him sternly this time and smirked when he actually did move over to my pillows he placed his back against to wood of my bed and looked up at me as I moved over to meet him again.

I then started to kiss his neck trying to find his spot like he found mine earlier after awhile of looking around for it I found it and started torturing that spot which made him into a hot mess I decided that he had had enough of that and started trailing kisses down his chest.

stopping at the spot that made him relaxed and kissed there for awhile to calm him down slightly then kept moving lower and lower until I gave the waist band of his boxers a bite and a playful tug.

"alright alright no need to tell me twice" _'I had to tell your lizard ass twice where to lay down though_ ' I thought with a smirk helping him pull off his boxers and throw them on the floor.

to be honest I want surprised when I saw a slit between his legs _'he is much like a reptile after all and most if not all reptiles have genital slits to protect their baby makers...I wonder if he has a hemipenes not not'_ ( reptiles mostly snakes and lizards are one of my favorite animals so I know a lot about them).

"oh yes I forgot to mention I don't have a normal um length that humans have so it might be a bit harder for you to handle" I shrugged before leaning up and kissing him.

"I can handle anything you throw at me" _'well maybe not everything like a car or something but...damn why must I make things so literal'_ he smirked and nodded letting me continue on I thought for a moment before doing anything but then smiled when I got a amazing idea.

"toffee" he looked up at me and hummed.

"close your eyes" he raised a brow at first but after I said it again this time a bit more demanding he closed them and I smiled as I leaned down to his protective slit and gave it a slow lick I smirked when he moaned loudly.

his length started to slid out and my tongue followed it up when it seemed to be fully out I when to the base and gave a slow lick to met the head of his need and put my mouth on the pointed tip his length had a flared up head that was pointed and he was right about the not normal length of himself he was definitely much bigger than a human.

I started to lick the head making him whine and moan but when he moaned my name I swirled my tongue around the tip and placed it in my mouth taking a bit more than the tip challenging myself to see how much of him I could handle after finding my limit I started moving my head up and down which really made him moan.

"oh yes Luna just like that" I smiled when he placed his hand on my head he wasn't pushing down or anything just having his hand there I would get long moans from him every time I stopped and swirled my tongue on the tip or took him out of my mouth and rubbed him gently but he seemed to really like when I would kiss his length the most though.

"ah Luna I-I ah pl-please y-you'll ah please stop" right when I heard those two words I immediately took him out of my mouth looking up at him in worry as he panted and huffed with his tongue lolled out _'he seemed to have enjoyed it wonder why he had me stop'_ I questioned in my head letting him regather himself before even making a sound.

"sorry...its just...I was...really close...and ah...ahhh" he fell back onto the bed still panting I instantly when by his side to see if he was alright he was smiling with half lidded eyes looking up at me he lifted one hand and put it against my cheek gently which made me smile.

a flash of red and I saw Toffee in front of me with blood coming out of his mouth with a large gash in his neck and pain and hurt and...betrayal where in his scared yellow eyes with a dark and seemingly bloody background then a flash of white and I saw his smiling face laying against my pillows I just shook my head... _'it's nothing'_.

"think that's enough for tonight mi corazon" I whispered bringing my hand up to his forehead before leaned down to kiss it but instead of coming back up I placed my forehead against his and started rubbing his forehead with my thumb.

"yeah I agree mi amor you kind of drained me" we both quietly laughed at that my smile widened when he kissed my neck while our foreheads where still together so I leaned down and pecked right in between his eyes which made him close them.

"we should get dressed for bed and get some sleep you look really tiered mi lagarto (my lizard please let me know if i get this wrong)" he gave me a tired version of his 'are you serious' face but then he began to laugh after a few seconds which made me laugh too.

"i'll go get are pajamas" I said as I slid off the bed but he began to whine at that.

"nooo can't you stay a little longer you know I love seeing you like this" I laughed lightly as I went to my closet and opened the door grabbing my PJ's and his night shirt before closing the door I looked to my left to see the broken mirror I frowned and closed the closet door it's funny how one bad memory can ruin such an amazing mood.

I smiled as I looked at toffee after picking up his boxers from the floor handing him his night clothes to which he pouted at but took them he first put on his night shirt before he put on his boxers I stopped him.

"ahahah just because I handed them to you doesn't mean you have to put them on just yet you know" he smirked at that and placed them undef my pillow and watched my get dressed into my night clothes.

which where a dark blue shirt with a crescent moon on them much like Star's night gowned but mine had the dark side of the moon with it and black short shorts that where comfy to sleep in I turned back to the bed and blushed to see toffee's length back out of it's sheath but I couldn't help but laugh out loud as well.

I then got into bed with him and snuggled close as he pulled the covers over the both of us I placed one leg over his hip and between his bent legs he smiled and wrapped one arm around my waist as the other was placed under my head after he nudged me to lift it up.

"good night Luna,sleep well" he said before turning off the lamp at my bed side I smiled with closed eyes.

"goodnight Toffee, te amo"I yawned and snuggled closer to his large body he smiled before laying his head down and placing his forehead against mine.

"te amo,mi Luna"he whispered before falling we both fell fast asleep.


	11. re-writing this and answering reviews

hello every one i'm here to tell you,like the chapter says i'll be re-writing this story at one point even though on my wattpad account I finished it.

also to XToffeeXFanX thank you for letting me know about my punctuation,i'll try my best to fix it in the re-written story as well as fix its inaccuracy,and I am sorry to make you and Guest cringe.

to Shisuyuu I also thank you I am glad you like both of my stories,but I have already decided to start both over again after season 2 both of the toffee's in my books are much to out of character and I would like to fix that,and thank you for the encouragement for both of my story's I hope they will be better in re-written form.

If anyone has any questions just inbox me,and I will answer as quickly as I can,and I promise the next time you see me writing I will try my absolute best instead of rush I will take my time,and I will look forward to hearing your reviews again.

I am sorry if this story did not meet your requirements I will do better next time,thank you all for your time.

good bye until next time.

Shadow Heart.


	12. my wattpad name

user/Butterflypainter51 this is also on my profile which might be better to use.

this is my Wattpad account if anyone would like to read the rest of my story as well as see the many drawings I made of Luna and toffee this story has 10 chapters while my wattpad story of this has 27 because I made skits as well as post my drawings,but if you would prefer for me just to post the last two chapters on her I will.

I just wanted you all to know about my wattpad because it has,and shows more of Luna's personality as well as a lot of the funny moments between the Diaz family.

and to XToffeeXFanX I am happy to see you kept reading despite the bad start you saw,and uhh where else have you heard of Luna the safe twin do other story's mention her I don't mind if they do,but I would love to check it out my curiosity is killing me now.

also thank you for suggesting Reddit to me I actually made an account right after,but now am clueless at to what to do oh one more thing I love your name I would share mine but mine is much to uncommon,and I could probably be easily found...probably,but if you want to know my name just inbox me and I will answer,and thank you for your time.

and again any questions just ask and I will answer no matter the question.

bye until next time.

Shadow Heart.


	13. we almost lost you again

**A/N** I decided that I might as well just finish this story instead so it may or may not be re written right now it won't be re-written but that may change,and there is only this chapter and one more and this book is done so yeah I'll be posting them both right now **.**

also this is more a Marco chapter and there is little to no Luna its mostly on how Marco is feeling about and trying to find out whats going on with his sister

"who are you" Luna said from the anesthesia on the ride home from the hospital she poked toffee and Marco as star and Mrs'Diaz rode in the front seat Star laughing her butt off watching Luna and recording Luna from up front

"I'm toffee your boyfriend Luna you know this" toffee tried to keep his laughter in as Marco laughed at Luna

"oh...I scored big time" Luna kept rocking back and forth lightly as everyone kept having fits of laughter.

"you scored big time"toffee repeated her as he held one hand over his mouth

"yaaasss" she drawled out as she leaned into toffee him laughing harder

"Marco what is she on even because what ever it is she needs it more often" Toffee stated as he wrapped his arms around Luna who was now sitting on his lap

"keep it PG back there"Mrs'Diaz jokingly laughed

"it wasn't PG a few day ago" Marco instantly turned to look at the surprised and blushing face of Toffee who just gave a wide innocent smile

"Luna what do you mean" Marco questioned hoping he could get answers

"I was a naughty girl" now all that was heard was screaming and laughing Marco was the cause of the screaming and star and Mrs'Diaz howled in laughter

"MOM YOUR NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS" Marco screeched out as his and Luna's mom laughed

"Marco mijo she's high and besides she told me it wasn't full on-"NO NO ME NO WANNA HEAR" Mrs'Diaz's and stars laughter grew more

"heyyyy it was just the tip" Toffee blushed more as the laughter over took Marco's screaming

"TOFFEE HOW DARE YOU THAT'S MY SISTER YOU STUPID LONG NECKED LIZARD"Marco made insults seem like complements

"hey I warned both of you about my heat and she never said to stop" Toffee said and Marco shut his mouth

"he made me feel good brooo" Luna finally talked as she leaned into toffee more

"how long does anesthesia last" Marco asked his mom as they all got out of the car he watched how toffee carried his sister into the house bridal style

"oh that depends sweetie right now she just need's a good long nap after what she went through at the hospital she really needs it" Mrs'Diaz said with a small smile but frowned at the last parts with a small tear in her eye as Mr'Diaz came out of the house and brought his wife inside Marco stood outside for awhile more not realizing someone was still out there with him

"you know he would never hurt her Marco" Marco jumped as he turned around to see a sad faced Star who still held a small reassuring smile for him

"I-I know it's just" he looked down as he spoke and then sighed

"it's just what Marco" Star came over and placed a hand on his shoulder as he gave another sigh

"it's just...I feel like i'm losing her sometimes a-and what with whats been going on lately with her spitting up blood and all that I-I'm afraid s-she shes going to-to-to" He couldn't say the words as a few tears fell from his eyes Star gasped and quickly pulled him into a well needed hug his arms instantly wrapped around her holding on for dear life it seemed.

"s-star I don't want to lose her I-I-I can't I-i wouldn't be able t-to handle that I-I could barely handle h-hearing the h-h-heart monitor go off on her again"Marco shivered and cried into Star's shoulder as tears fell from her eyes too

"w-what if next time I-it doesn't s-start back up like t-the last two time's I-I mean we could have lost her AGAIN today a-and and Iv'e barely even talked to her or-or s-seen her b-because she locks herself in her room all day and doesn't let anyone in except Toffee or you" Star patted his back lightly she was beginning to get angry at him

"MARCO have you even thought about maybe she doesn't want you or your family to see whats happening to her" Star finally yelled out and pushed him away so he could see the look on her face she seemed more than angry at him

"w-wha-"YOU HEARD ME" Marco jumped back in shock as tears still came down Stars eyes

"Marco she doesn't want you and your parents to see her falling apart like that s-she doesn't want you all to see her slowly dying a-and slipping away uhh why can't you just understand that" Star yelled and stormed off to the house slamming the front door which made Marco flinch as he thought of what Star had just told him.

he walked inside the house and instantly walked up the stairs but instead of going to his room he went to his sisters and stopped in front of the door sighing as he looked at the floor before he knocked he looked up and stared at the purple painted door he smiled as a memory came forth

 ***flash back***

"haha look Marco dada's letting me paint my door all on my own" a 6 year old Luna exclaimed she wore a dark blue shirt and black skirt with sky blue boots on as their dad held her up to paint her door one of her favorite colors

"cool haha don't hurt your self sissy" Marco spoke to her as they both laughed and watched her painting

 ***end of flash back***

Marco smiled as he thought of how much his sister and him both changed he knocked on the door quietly just in case Luna was sleeping and then opened the door

he walked in and smiled slightly seeing two body's holding one another as both slept

Toffee was in bed with Luna holding her to his chest as both took a peaceful nap together though him and Marco always butted heads together there where times where they both got along though the two would say "oh it's for Luna's sake" they both knew they where lying to them selves and actually like each others company

Toffee slowly woke up and looked up to see a smiling Marco and was instantly awake now because of instinct to protect the sleeping form he held against him

"Marco why are you in here" Toffee whispered out as to not wake Luna up

"I wanted to see how she's doing and-and ask you something" Marco gave his quiet reply to which Toffee just nodded to

"she's fine just tiered and what is it you want to ask me"

"whats going on with her" Toffee raised a brow at his question

"what do you mean"

"what's happening to her I mean she's been spitting up blood and-and she's probably going through other things but why whats causing it whats causing her to hurt so much" toffee opened his mouth to speak but closed it as a long silence fell between the two

"she...she won't talk about it,not to me,not to Star,not to any body she-she's (sigh) she's going through something and doesn't want any of us to worry trust me you should know that I mean you know her way better than I do your her brother her TWIN brother if anyone should know about this it's you" Toffee told him and Marco gave him a sad look

"I thought I did" toffee's eyes widened at that

"what"

"I said I thought I did I thought I knew her but apparently I don't know a single thing about her...why...why does she pushing everyone away when she need's them the most" Marco quietly said to himself shaking as tears came down his cheeks again

Toffee got out of bed and walked out of the room to talk with Marco as not to wake the still sleeping Luna.

"(sigh) Marco I don't know why she won't tell us anything trust me I push ever single day to see if she will talk about it but ever single day she changes the topic instantly once I ask and she has been doing the same thing to your parents when they ask too hell even Star..." Toffee paused

"and i'm starting to believe that you are the only one that can probably get at least some-some type of answer from her" toffee was slightly frustrated not knowing what was wrong with his mate

"me,why me" Marco asked confused

"because of how close you two are your twins Marco you both have a connection no one and I mean no one can see and understand you two are practically the same person some times...Marco you have to try we need something to even something small to know whats going on"

"she's you mate don't you two have a stronger bond or something" Toffee rolled his eyes at that

"no-no that's not even how it works yes we have a strong bond but yours is much stronger I can sense it and the bond you two have is one that can never ever be broken because of how strong it's hold together is and it gets stronger and stronger every day...but...but"

"but what" toffee shook his head as a tear fell from his eye Marco put his hands on Toffee's shoulders and shook him lightly

"toffee but WHAT"

"IT'S WEAKENING OK"Toffee shouted and put a hand over his mouth after saying that Marco let go of him in surprise and hurt as his words felt like a blow to the stomach

"w-what" his surprise was beyond hidden

"it's weakening ok...it's-it's hard to explain but...but its slowly fading and-and breakin way i-it's been like that ever since this all started she's-she's-she's" Toffee paused again not wanting to say that she was slowly fading with the bond

"don't say it I-I already know" Marco gave his sad response both the two now had small tears in their eyes but Marco's eyes widened as he saw toffee open his arms out in a hug Marco was hesitant but gave him a hug

toffee knew he wasn't alone in the feeling of not wanting to lose Luna he knew he wasn't the only one who loved her and cared so deeply about her but he knew the person who mostly felt the way he did was her brother because both had such a strong bond with her that if she left both would be broken and wouldn't know what to do without her

toffee did tell himself that Marco would get the worst of the feeling though though he didn't fully understand it himself he did recognize that him and Luna had the strongest most deepest bond he has ever seen in all his days and if one left the other soon would too

to toffee their hearts where connected as one much like him and Luna but her and Marco's heart where more connected then anything and he knew if there was anyone out there who could save Luna at this moment it would be her brother

"though she hasn't stated this herself know that she is afraid to tell us because she feels like she can do what ever is going on by herself...and...and she doesn't want to worry us more than we already are" Toffee said after the long silence still hugging him as he cried quietly with the boy

"haha t-that's Luna for you" they both said in union which made both laugh as they broke from the hug Marco then walked to his door and before both of them went into the two rooms Marco made a sound to let toffee know he had one more thing to say

"can you let me know when she's up i'd-i'd like to talk to her...and uh just to let you know I know we haven't been the nicest to one another and i'm sorry for that by the way but know that if-if we do end up losing Luna to what ever is going on know that their are people who know what your going through and where all going to be there for you...(smiles)after all your a Diaz" Marco said and pointed to Toffee's necklace

"thank you,(holds necklace) really thank you Marco and-and i'll let you know when shes awake"Toffee gave Marco a small smile to which Marco returned

"keep it PG in there" the two boys laughed as they entered their rooms both with smiles and as Marco closed his door his smile faded and he placed his back against his door as tears came down his eyes once more

he didn't want to lose Luna he loved her far too much and wouldn't be himself if he lost her...he wouldn't know what to do anymore.


	14. I'm already lost

**A/N** I am posting two chapters today so there is one before this called "we almost lost you again" if you have not read it please do before you read this chapter or else most of this might not maker sense.

Luna slowly woke up from her sleep she felt a bit dizzy as she looked up to see a sleeping Toffee she smiled and slowly slid out of his grip as to not wake him but when she was about to get off the bad two arms grabbed her and pulled her back into bed making her screech and then laugh as them male started kissing her neck.

"mhhh good morning mi corazon"Toffee spoke after a minute or two of the wake up kissing Luna still laughed...but the pain in her chest continued

"good morning Toffee" right off the bat Toffee felt a twinge of worry because normally now after waking up in the morning she would say "good morning mi amor"...but he pushed his worry aside.

the two got up to start their what would be very long day as the two left their room that they now shared together Luna greeted her brother who was also just leaving his room she could sense he was full of sadness and worry so she just gave him a fake smile one that he could never tell was faked.

"good morning Marco how'd ya sleep" was how she started each day it was routine to them

"good what about you Lulu" Luna shrugged and jokingly answered him

"horrible" but it wasn't a joke despite what he though

"what is my chest uncomfortable" Toffee joined in which made the twin's and himself laugh

"naw your chest is fine you scaly reptilian" Today Luna wanted to be more mindful of her playful insults with everyone.

she didn't want her last day to be made of insults to others

as they were going down stairs for break feast Marco stopped Luna at the stairs as toffee went down them.

"hey uh Luna do you think we could talk after break feast i-it's really important"Marco gave a concerned smile Luna smiled at him and nodded before following toffee

"sure what about" she asked asked half way down

"about whats been going on with you" Luna stopped in her tracks making Marco bump into her back she turned around with a slightly angry look

"what do you mean by that" anger was present in her voice

" I mean about how you've been acting lately y-your not yourself Luna you haven't been sinc-" Luna turned away from him before he could finish and angrily stated

"never mind then I don't want to talk to you anymore"she spoke with gritted teeth

"w-wha Luna wait please I just"

"MARCO UBALDO DIAZ" Luna turned and shouted at her brother with rage in all forms making him jump back

"I'M fine Ok,OK i'm fine do you understand i'm fine you don't have to worry mom doesn't have to worry dad doesn't have to worry NO ONE HAS TO WORRY OK" she panted after screaming at him 'there go's not wanting to be mean to people...'

"I-I-I'm... i'm sorry"I spoke after calming down placing a hand over my mouth in horror at what I had just said to him 'he's just worried about me"

'they shouldn't be' 'shut up you stupid voice' the dark voices have been talking to me for awhile but mostly since yesterday...their so talkative...they where the ones to tell me of today...should I believe them though.

"L-Luna" was all Marco could let out

"M-Marco i'm so sorry...c-can you get everyone in the living room after breakfast I-I have some...some bad news" was all Luna said before walking to the kitchen

"a-alright" Marco said quietly to him self before following Luna to into the kitchen to join the rest of his family

' **run away** ' ' _abandon them_ ' 'make them worry' ' ** _make them see_** ' **'you are going to leave them** ' ' _YOUR DYING_ ' 'GET IT OVER WITH'

Luna sat and listened to the voices as her family talked to one another _'I don't want to leave them_ ' she would think back to them see always heard 4 different voices but there was a fifth...she was very quiet though barely spoke a word.

'don't listen to them dear' Luna liked listening to the quiet female voice she was the only nice one out of the 4 voices ' _don't worry lavender I won't_ ' I decided to name her lavender because of how calming the scent of lavender incense's are and because the scent brings me good memory's...those memory's are the only thing that have kept me alive this long.

' **why listen to her** ' ' _you should listen to us_ ' 'she's lying to you' ' ** _she's the evil one_** ' ' ** _don't let her fool you_** '

A part of me wanted to listen to those voices but...I was afraid too

the voices stopped after that and let me listen to my family's conversation now I couldn't help but smile at first...but frowned afterwards

' **why smile when you know you have to leave them soon** ' ' _there worried for you_ ' 'they don't want you to go either' ' ** _they love you_** '

'you four shut you mouths' the once kind voice said I don't think she meant for me to hear any of that so i'll play along

"he uh guys Luna wanted to have a family meeting" Marco's voice shook me out of my thoughts and a frown spread across my lips 'looks like it's time to tell'

' **do it you have to tell them you have to mhh** ' ' _please tell th-ahh_ ' 'she's taking us aw-ayyyy' ' ** _do the right thing Lun-aaaahhh_** '...'don' . '

' _ha you think I wont tell them after what they just said I don't care what you say anymore I'm going to do what I want not what you want_' I retorted lavender

...'then you will just be killing yourself'

...'I don't care anymore'

"I'm dying" was the first thing I told them as we sat in the living room mom and dad next to each other Star and Marco and me and Toffee we all sat in pairs together Toffee rested his hand on my shoulder...but I didn't look up my eyes where fixed on the ground

"I've been seeing things as well as hearing thing...and I didn't want to tell you all because none of us including myself can do a thing about it" no one spoke or made a sound

'what-what are you doing you stupid little-'

"and I think I know the reason why now...why all this has been happening" I looked towards Star and Marco star had a hand over her mouth and Marco had a horrified look on his face my parents didn't know what to make of what I was saying but they too where giving the same look Marco was.

"but...i'd rather go through this pain than do what i'm suppose to do to stop this..." my voice was getting quiet now _'I won't force two people together...not in a million years...so go ahead...kill me...i'm not afraid to die for my brother or my friend_ '

I closed my eyes as I felt the pain in my chest grow and engulf my entire body.

it hurt...it hurt worse than any pain I had ever been thorough...the times I scraped my knee...the time's I spent with Marco watching him...looking up to him...like any sibling would...but as quickly as the pain came...it stopped and now everything was just...numb...

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the color... _green_...grass,it's grass I looked around to find myself on a grass hill the grass stretched for as far as the eye could see.

a large tree was behind me on top of the hill on one of the tree trunks was a tied rope with two swings hanging down from it a purple flower was right in the middle of the two swing sets.

I smiled

"heh I guess the whole thing about seeing your best memory's after death was true then" I laughed slightly as I got up from my sitting position and walked to the pair of swings.

I sat down on the one on the right that was right next to the tree and lightly went back and forth not actually swinging.

"haha momma look swings"I turned around instantly to see myself but when I was 5 years old and I smiled as i got up from the swing and stepped back a ways to watch my little self climb onto the swing I was just sitting on.

mom was standing right behind little me while Marco was dragging dad up the hill with his tiny hand to sit next to the little me in the other swing so both of our parents could push us in the swings together.

I smiled as I watched my younger self laugh and giggle at being pushed high into the air with Little Marco doing the same but then I frowned as I remembered what happened next in my memory of that day

"ahhhh" my younger self screamed as she flew off the swing and rolled down the hill mom and dad ran down the hill to check if I was hurt but the one I was watching was little Marco who was still on his swing but then looked to his right side to see the purple flower he smiled and hopped off the swing before plucking the flower out of the ground and running down the hill to give me the flower

I followed him down and looked at my parents who both where holding little crying me I smiled as little Marco walked in front of little me and handed me the flower my parents smiled at him and so did little me as she got pout of my parents hold to hold our brother for giving us the flower.

after the hug I looked behind me and saw the little red flower I looked beside my self to see little me walking to it and plucking it out of the ground and ran back to little Marco to hand him it and with that everything faded and was now white everywhere

"heh that was the day where Purple became my favorite color and red became his" I said quietly to myself as another memory of sorts came into view this time we where inside our house it took me a few seconds to think what this memory was from but it hit me once I saw a 6 year old me and Marco quickly hid inside the kitchen cabinets.

"when we had to hide from mom " I raised an eye brow 'this wasn't a happy memory what so ever'

"LUNA ROSE DIAZ AND MARCO UBALDO DIAZ YOU BOTH COME OUT THIS INSTANT" mom yelled rushing down the stairs

"YOU ARE TO GET YOUR LITTLE BUTTS INTO THE BATHROOM THIS INSTANT" it was the first time mom ever blew her lid with us and we where really afraid so we his I frowned as I watched the memory

after a long time mom found me and Marco and we both where scolded for hiding from her and not taking a bath like she told us too but me and Marco worked together the whole time and in the end everything was fine...but we held each other through our fears.

as quickly as the memory came it faded and another popped out of no where we where at school in this memory we where 7 years old now and just starting 3rd grade a new school year...and the year I was given the nickname 'strange twin'

"oh come on this memory is worse than the last...this-this...AHH WHAT EVEN IS ALL THIS" rage,sorrow,and pain was all I felt at the moment as I watched my younger self sitting down...alone and drawing...a little lizard

but then two boys came over at first I remember that I thought they where going to join me with drawing but...I was far from right

the larger boy snatched my drawing saying

"give me that"

"o-ok" was all I said and the two boys laughed at my drawing before turning back to me...laughing in my face

"you think this is good this is garbage" both my younger self and me flinched as the older and bigger boy crumpled up the drawing and threw it into the trash I put my hand over my heart as I felt it's beat weaken...if i'm dead than why is my heart beating.

"so that's where it belongs" the two boys walked off laughing and high fiving one another as my younger self put her head on the table with her arms covering her face and crying silently a few tears when down my eyes...I remember how badly those boys hurt me...they still go to our school actually...they still call me the 'strange twin'...everyone else...from what I know...stopped

"(sigh) I remember I said to myself I would never draw again" I smiled as I looked over to see Little Marco grab the drawing out of the trash can and walk back over to little me

"but...you made me keep drawing...it's because of you I continued...because you where my inspiration to keep going...I still draw...for you...Marco...i'm so sorry...for everything I will do to you when your older...I never meant for this to happen...it's all my fault" I spoke to little Marco even though he could not hear me.

"I just couldn't force you to love someone...when your heart is telling you to be with someone else...I want you to fall in love with the person you chose...the blood moon shouldn't chose for you"

I watched as little Marco handed little me the picture and hugged me telling me that he thought my drawing was amazing...and to promise him...to keep drawing

"I didn't break that promise at least" I told my self as the memory faded away just like the last two and another one bloomed...we where in the hospital this time

my eyes teared up as I remembered this memory 8 years old and I was in the hospital...the doctors couldn't explain what was wrong with me they didn't know...even with all those tests...this was the reason why I hated doctors...the doctors here...

"experiment 5 patient Luna Rose Diaz subject is under stress normal for a girl her age and this experiment possible she will die" a doctor said into a recorder as he pulled out a syringe and inserted a blue liquid

THEY EXPERIMENTED ON ME...i'm just an experiment

I watched as my 8 year old self that was tied to the hospital bed trying to move to get away from the needle of the syringe but failed.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS" I screamed as I turned away I didn't want to see what the doctor was doing to me...he's the reason why I am able to retain all the information I have...he was testing a intelligence serum as I called it anyways...he wanted to use me for it...I never under stood why

"better me than anyone else" I whispered to myself even at 8 years old i'd rather go through any pain rather than anyone else enduring it...I was Luck that Marco decided not to listen to my parents or the nurses and open the door to the room I was in...if he hadn't...I might have never lived till now.

It seemed that the memory fast forwarded as I thought of this and went to when I was in another hospital room and recovering from what the previous doctor had done to me...I remember the doctor this time was much nicer and always made sure I wasn't in any pain...

but what I really remember from that memory from all those years ago was the promise I made to Marco as he hugged me after the many weeks we where separated from one another...we hated being separated for long periods of time...we always have.

"Luna promise me to never leave me ok" he cried as he hugged me in the hospital bed

"I promise i'll never leave you...ever" a single tear went down my cheek as the hopefully last memory faded...seconds past...and nothing but white...so I fell to my knees.

"Marco...if you can somehow hear me...i'm sorry...I broke my promise to you..." I hung my head...and I cried

' _I wish I couldn't feel anymore_ '

I really am dead

.

.

.

and with another flash of light I was in a hospital siting up breathing heavily there where people in the room...but none turned to me as I looked around my family where all in the room

my mom and dad holding one another close in the chairs to the right of me Marco and star where sleeping against one another next to them and toffee...Toffee was to the left of me laying his head down against the hospital bed holding my hand...but I didn't feel it...I didn't feel a thing I placed my hand over my heart...and despite what the heart monitor said...I didn't feel a single beat

'if they cant feel for one another...then you can't feel at all' the once kind voice of lavender was now cold and cracked.

'so this is what it is like...to not feel a thing...truly...I wish I hadn't wished for this' I thought as my family woke up and hugged me happy to see I was ok...

 _even if I wan't_

 **the end...**

 **or is it...**

 **A/N** yep that's the end of this book but don't worry I already have a second planed that will be called

'Separated Diaz Twins'

'Loss Of A Twin'

'Split In Two'

'Loss Of A Sister'

comment which one you would like for the second story's name or even suggest one of your own.

anyways I wanted to say I am doing this now because of the new episodes coming out tomorrow and I really want to stick to the episodes and the lore so before I go any farther with my ideas I wanted to end this book and to be honest I hope to learn more about some of the lore of the series before writing my second book

i'm sorry if you feel that this is rushed and if you do please let me know I would like to hear all of your feed back if you have any questions you can comment or inbox me and I will always answer

anyways until next time bye


	15. new story is out

hey everyone just wanted to let you know the new story is out called "split in two" so if you want to go check it out go to my profile if you have any questions PM me and I will always respond.


End file.
